An Eye for an Eye
by moonjat54
Summary: A threat from Mick and Josef's past is back. Will this hunter get his revenge or will the guys and their ladies get enough warning to stop him. A continuation of my Moonlight world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am however trapped in this world and I rather like it.**

**This is the next event in my Moonlight world. Remember that it's now 2013 and I had this idea from a comment that Mick made to Beth in episode 3. He told her that vampires had been hunted for years, so I thought I'd explore what might happen if one such family had a grudge against Mick and Josef. I hope you enjoy it.**

An Eye for an Eye

Chapter 1

The hot August night was held at bay by closed windows and air conditioning in Josef Kostan's house. The only light shining in the billiard room was the stained glass lamp hanging over the green felt table. The multi-colored balls clicked against each other as the two men exchanged shots. With great concentration, Mick smoothly slid his stick back and forth and sent his final shot into the called pocket.

"Nice shot," Josef whistled in appreciation. "I see I have to work on my game, you should not be able to beat me."

"You, my friend, are distracted," Mick accused. "I love winning buddy, but I prefer to do it when your mind is in the game."

"My mind is in the game," Josef protested, but could not keep his eyes from straying to the doorway.

It was quiet now but earlier there had been frequent peals of laughter from the room next door. Beth and Rayna were watching a recent comedy but for the last fifteen minutes there had been only silence. Josef looked at Mick guiltily.

"They've gotten awfully quiet," he mumbled.

"I've learned that's when Beth is the most dangerous," Mick grinned. "Who knows what they are planning."

Josef remained silent, not rising to the bait. Mick focused on his friend, a look of concern on his face.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Mick pressed.

"Nothing."

"I know you better Josef," Mick chided. He leaned on his stick and stared down the older vampire. "Spill brother."

Josef became even more uncomfortable, as his eyes darted everywhere but at Mick. He placed his stick in the rack on the wall and went to the bar. Pouring a glass of scotch, he swallowed half and refilled it, then took a seat in a leather chair against the wall.

"Josef………." Mick prompted and laid his stick on the table. He got himself a drink and then took a seat in the chair facing Josef's. He took a sip of his drink and looked at Josef expectantly.

"What's your opinion of marriage?" Josef asked suddenly.

"Marriage?" Mick asked almost choking on his drink. He swallowed and paused a moment to decide how to answer that question. "I've been married and we all know how that ended."

"And you want me to believe that you have no desire to marry Beth?" Josef asked skeptically.

"We've discussed it," Mick admitted reluctantly. "Beth wants to wait."

"Do you mean to say that you've asked Beth to marry you and this is the first I'm hearing about it? Mick, I'm wounded," Josef mocked.

"I didn't ask. Beth brought it up and we talked about it. She wants to wait…..get past the fledgling stage," Mick stumbled through the explanation. He looked pained. "She wants to be on more equal footing."

Josef grinned at his friend.

"I would have sworn our little newbie would see her turning as a prelude to marriage. It's been a year; she's past the fledgling phase. What's holding things up?" Josef enquired.

"We're together Josef, I'm happy with that," Mick said contentedly. He looked at Josef shrewdly. "We aren't talking about Beth and me, are we?"

"I don't know what you mean," Josef said innocently.

"You are the one who brought up the subject of marriage, not me. I doubt you really care if Beth and I are tying the knot. This is about you and Rayna," Mick said smugly.

"And if it is?" Josef said defensively. He shifted in his chair.

"The thought of Josef Kostan considering marriage has left me in a state of shock," Mick chuckled. He got a kick out of seeing Josef squirm. "What has happened to even make you consider taking this step?"

"I'm not talking about a human marriage. I'm thinking about a vampire union," Josef said avoiding Mick's last question.

Sitting straighter in his chair, Mick looked completely confused.

"A vampire union? What is that?" he asked. "I thought a wedding was a wedding. Coraline never said………."

"Coraline forgot to mention she was a vampire before the big day. She had to go through the human ceremony or you would have run screaming in the other direction," Josef chuckled and took a drink. He looked at Mick soberly. "There is a custom, mostly practiced among the old ones in Europe; it's more of a commitment ceremony than a marriage."

Mick ran his hand through his hair, trying to absorb this information. He glanced at the doorway and then back at Josef.

"You still haven't said why you are even considering this step. What's up Josef?"

A look flashed in Josef's eyes that caught Mick by surprise. He couldn't believe it but he saw fear in his friend's expression.

"Rayna is searching for something new to occupy her time. In the past that has always meant she is moving on," Josef said in a low voice. It was clear that this possibility disturbed him.

"I can't see her leaving you, Josef. It's clear that Rayna is happy here," Mick disagreed. "She loves you."

"You don't know her like I do. When Rayna decides to reinvent herself, she changes everything. I'm afraid she will leave," Josef confessed.

"Has she said she's leaving?"

"No. But she wouldn't want to tell me, she has no desire to hurt me," Josef tried to explain. "I know I don't make sense, I just know how it has always been in the past."

"I think you are borrowing trouble," Mick said finishing his drink and setting his glass aside. "Beth would know if Rayna was planning to leave and she hasn't said anything to me."

"Rayna is probably telling her now," Josef said jerking his head towards the door. "That's why it's so quiet."

"Josef, Rayna left all those other times because she didn't know you loved her," Mick reminded him.

With a final swallow of his drink, Josef set his glass on a table and tried to look nonchalant. Inside he was twisted in fear that Rayna was making plans to leave him. He wanted to believe Mick's reasoning.

"Talk to her Josef," Mick suggested sternly.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Josef responded sarcastically. "I should give her the opportunity to stomp on my heart. If I don't ask, she won't know I'm afraid she'll leave. And if she agrees to the union, I'll know she'll stay."

"If she always leaves, why would the union change her mind?" Mick argued. He was beginning to find this amusing. Josef had worked himself into a frazzled state trying to outguess Rayna.

"Tell me more about this vampire union. Is it binding? Why haven't heard of this before?"

"In the old days if two vampires wanted forever, they knew there was no church that would approve. Since Rome wouldn't give its blessing to two vampires marrying, they created their own ritual."

"They would not have had to reveal their vampirism," Mick pointed out.

"There was a lot of resentment toward organized religion back then," Josef answered. "Over time the ritual has slipped out of use, times have changed. The world doesn't hold marriage to the same standards anymore and forever tends to be too long for many of us." Josef's lips twitched. "If anyone wants marriage they usually use the human system."

"I still think you are worrying for nothing," Mick replied. He thought this might be the perfect option for Beth and him. He'd get more information and discuss it with Beth later, when the time was right. Now he should help his friend get things straightened out with his lady. "Talk to Rayna," he insisted.

Josef sighed, Mick was right. The only thing holding him back was his fear of Rayna's answer. Josef Kostan; 400 year old vampire was not afraid of much but one pale blonde had him tied in knots.

Mick understood Josef's worry. If Beth were to consider leaving him, the pain would be acute. He would try anything to keep her with him.

It was that moment when a loud shriek echoed from the other room. Both men were on their feet in an instant.

End chapter.

**Well, let me know what you are thinking. Reviews are always appreciated. I hope you aren't tired of my stories. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I love it and can't let it go.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I am so touched that you like my Moonlight world. **

Chapter 2

Josef and Mick were almost to the door when Rayna flew into the room, papers clutched in one hand. She wrapped her arms around Josef's neck and kissed him soundly.

"I have a job! I have a job," she cried happily as she hugged him tightly.

Beth had followed her in at a slower pace, a smile on her face. She went to Mick and kissed his cheek. He looked at her in confusion, as Josef disengaged Rayna's arms from his neck to study her face. The papers fluttered to the floor from her hand, revealing photos of the house and grounds in New Orleans.

"Slow down, what are you talking about?" Josef asked in surprise.

"Beth wants me to take photos for her magazine," Rayna announced.

"Photos?" Josef said looking from the blonde in his arms to Beth. "What is this?"

"She is quite good," Beth confirmed with a nod. "I'm looking to add a scenic photo section to the magazine. I didn't know that Rayna dabbled in photography."

Josef was aware that Rayna often toted a camera around snapping pictures. He had never paid much attention to her hobby. Scooping up the photos from the floor he took a closer look at her work. There were several beautifully composed shots of the gardens and the house. He could see the artistic eye that had picked each subject.

"I have always loved playing with a camera. I didn't think it was anything special. I showed these to Beth and she said if I could capture southern California the same way I had a job," Rayna said in a rush.

Mick looked at the nonplussed expression on Josef's face and chuckled.

"Looks like you worried for nothing," he told his friend. "She isn't going anywhere."

"Going anywhere?" Rayna echoed, looking back and forth between the two men. "Who said anything………?" She stopped as the answer came to her. With narrowed eyes she focused on Josef. "You thought I was leaving, didn't you?"

"Now Beauty, don't get all worked up," Josef said trying to placate her. He took hold of her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "You haven't been known for staying put in the past. I was worried," he finished in a low voice.

"Oh, you poor vampire," Rayna laughed lightly. "I have always been a flighty one, haven't I?" She reached up and took his face in her hands. Her thumbs skimmed along his cheek bones. "I promised I would stay, my love. I wish you would trust me."

Josef looked at her guiltily, wishing he had spoken to her about this when he first thought she would leave. He could feel the knots in his stomach loosen as she smiled up at him. A smile broke across his face and she leaned up to kiss him quickly.

"I told him to talk to her," Mick said to Beth. "He was so worried that he even brought up marriage," he added with a smirk. The look on Josef's face was worth the lecture he was sure he would get later.

"Marriage?" Rayna said with a growl in her throat as she took hold of Josef's shirt front. "Whatever makes you think I want to be married?"

"I wanted you to know how much I wanted you with me. I thought marriage would show you how much," he confessed. Josef was rewarded with a happy glow in her smoky grey eyes.

"You really are a sweet vamp," she murmured. "I don't need to be married."

It was Beth's turn to be surprised.

"You don't want to be married?" she asked Rayna.

"I'm not conventional that way. Beth, when you have lived longer you will see how some human customs don't impact on us all that much," Rayna explained. "That "till death do us part" business is obsolete anyway."

"I hadn't thought about that," Beth responded, feeling very young. "But isn't marriage a promise to each other?"

Mick slipped an arm around Beth and pulled her snugly against his side. He kissed her hair.

"I've just learned there evidently is a vampire option to marriage," he said. "A vampire union."

Rayna's brow puckered as she looked between Mick and Josef.

"Vampire union? I thought that was a fairy tale." She looked into Josef's warm brown eyes. "Is there really such a thing?"

"Now see what you started?" Josef rumbled to Mick. He turned his attention back to Rayna. He couldn't lie to his lady, his expression softened. "Yes, there is such a thing. I thought if you agreed, you wouldn't leave."

"So you would do this to keep me here?" she questioned softly, forgetting Mick and Beth were in the room. She was so touched by Josef's willingness to take such an extreme step. Josef nodded. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard," Rayna sighed.

Beth looked up at Mick with questions brimming in her eyes.

"There is a vampire version of a wedding?" she asked curiously.

"It appears so," he answered. "I was looking for more information when Rayna shrieked."

"I would like more information too. Matthew mentioned it briefly but he died before explaining it further. I thought he was teasing me," Rayna said to Josef.

"All right children, get comfortable and I will enlighten you," Josef chuckled. He went back to his chair with Rayna perching on the arm of the chair. Mick settled back in his chair with Beth on his lap. "A vampire union is a ritual practiced by the old ones in Europe. When two vampires wished to pledge forever to each other an elder in the community presided over a ceremony with witnesses. Promises are made and with immortal witnesses; that made it binding."

"So no pre-nup," Mick chuckled.

"No," Josef laughed. "No pesky human rules. It is a promise that the tribe upholds unless the couple chooses to dissolve it. However most just go their separate ways if they change their minds. Forever can become a long time."

"Do they exchange rings?" Beth asked.

"If you wish to. It really is what you wish to make of it," Josef said.

Rayna touched his cheek lightly and he looked up at her.

"And you thought we should do this?"

"I was willing if it would keep you here," Josef admitted.

"I'm touched. I'm not going anywhere but we certainly can talk about this further."

Beth sat with her head nestled on Mick's shoulder, lost in her thoughts. He stroked one hand up and down her arm, caught up in his own thoughts.

"Josef, who would preside over this ceremony?" Beth questioned.

"Often it's a sire, if they are still around. Rayna's is dead and we all know what happened to Darius. If not, then an elder from the community is asked. It helps if they had been part of the European tribe," Josef replied.

"Who would you ask?" Mick inquired.

"Moriah would be my first choice," Josef said quickly.

Rayna's eyes glowed with pleasure. Mick suspected Josef might be going through the ritual after all. He looked at Beth and it crossed his mind that this might be the perfect solution for him and Beth. In spite of his failed first marriage, he liked the idea of committing to Beth.

"I think you and Beth may have some plans of your own," Josef teased.

Before Mick could respond, Josef's phone rang. He noted the caller ID with a frown and clicked it on.

"Kostan."

"Mr. Kostan, its Nathan Burke. I just received word that Jonas Watts is getting an early parole."

"And just how did that happen?" Josef barked.

"A new, high powered lawyer found a flaw in the previous defense. I'm sorry Mr. Kostan, they posted this at the last minute," the voice on the other end apologized.

"I want details Burke. Times and locations. Not slip ups, understand? I want all the details on his release. Got that?"

"Yes sir."

Josef clicked off and glowered at the small device. Beth had felt Mick stiffen at the conversation, but she didn't know what it meant or who Jonas Watts was. Rayna looked just as puzzled.

"Watts is getting out early?" Mick rumbled in anger.

"Yes," Josef said shortly.

"Who is Jonas Watts?" Rayna asked curiously.

"A hunter," Josef said grimly.

End chapter.

**And so it begins. Thank you for the wonderful response to the first chapter. You are all so great. Thank you for reviewing, I love it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But my obsession with it won't go away so I might as well write about it.**

**Sorry about the slowness in posting. My real life got a bit hectic and I'm still playing catch up. Thanks to everyone who has been so supportive.**

Chapter 3

The air in the room was heavy with tension. Josef looked grim and Mick glowered, while Beth looked at Rayna in puzzlement.

"A hunter?" Beth asked. "Are there really such people? I thought that was something Hollywood created with Van Helsing."

"They exist Beth," Rayna confirmed seriously. "There aren't as many as when I was turned in the 1700's, but those who are still hunting are dangerous." She turned her attention back to Josef. "Why the interest in this man?"

Jose quickly exchanged looks with Mick. The younger vamp nodded, knowing that this story couldn't remain a secret. He ran one hand up Beth's back, bringing it to rest reassuringly on her left shoulder.

"Jonas Watts has been in prison since 1974, he was party to two murders in late 1973," Josef began and then paused.

"What does that have to do with hunters? Why do you care that he is being released?" Rayna pressed on.

Josef bit his lower lip and thought how best to tell this. He decided to just plunge in.

"Jonas was sixteen in 1973 when he, his father and uncle confronted Mick and me. We killed Devlin Watts and two others in front of Jonas and his uncle," Josef told them.

"You killed his father?" Beth asked Mick softly.

"Actually I did, Mick took care of the others," Josef cut off Mick's answer. "It was self-defense Beth. Devlin and Simon Watts cornered a friend of ours and his two freshies. They beheaded Paul before we could stop them and then slaughtered two innocent girls whose only crime was to feed a vampire. When we arrived, they attacked us and we fought back," he said his voice harsh with emotion. Rayna reached out and placed a calming hand on Josef's shoulder. She squeezed gently.

"Beth, we had no choice," Mick said hesitantly. "They were very experienced hunters. Simon took his nephew and fled the area. In his rush to get away in case we pursued him, Watts stopped at a convenience store and got into an altercation, killing the clerk and a customer. Because of his age and his uncle's confession, Jonas didn't get a life sentence. Simon Watts died in a prison fight six years after his incarceration," Mick explained.

Beth silently absorbed the information, knowing how much Mick regretted the lives that had been lost. He most likely blamed himself for the store clerk and customer's deaths because he hadn't stopped Simon's escape. She leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"I've monitored Jonas' incarceration because he has had forty years to let his hatred fester," Josef said darkly. "Hunters don't forget and I wanted to know if he would ever be released. I thought we had at least five more years before we'd have to deal with this one."

"This one?" Rayna questioned. "Are there more?"

"Not that I have a personal involvement with. But I do follow other cases just to be safe," he answered.

Silence blanketed the room for a few moments. Rayna was worried about what Josef had revealed. Hunters were a great threat and the one encounter she had had with one left her shaken. She didn't regret killing the man, she had taken pleasure in avenging David's death, but it made her uneasy to know that a man had been burning with hate for forty years. He knew what Josef and Mick were and that was a long time to plot revenge.

"So what do we do?" Beth asked with a spark in her eye.

Mick felt a rush of pride run through him at Beth's use of the word "we". He caught Josef's nod of approval. Their newbie was taking her place in the community.

"We wait and watch," Josef replied. "Burke will get me further information. If, and that's a big if, Watts gives up the hunt, then we will do nothing."

"You don't believe he will quit, do you?" Rayna said knowingly.

Josef looked up at her.

"No."

"Then we do what we must," Rayna answered with a flash of fang. Josef and Mick rumbled in agreement and a soft growl came from Beth. Her fangs glinted in the light and Mick hugged her.

"That's my tiger," he whispered.

Rayna rose from the arm of the chair and crossed to the bar. She poured herself and Beth a drink and delivered the glass to Beth. Returning for the decanter, she refilled Josef and Mick's glasses and then raised her glass in a salute.

"To watchfulness," she intoned.

"Amen," Mick said taking a drink. The others joined him.

"Were there any others besides the two brothers and the boy in Watt's family?" Beth asked her curiosity piqued.

"The uncle, Simon, left a wife and ten year old son at the time of the murders. George Watts grew up quietly and married at twenty-four. I haven't checked on him in twenty years," Mick related. He looked at Josef. "Has Nathan kept tabs on George?"

"I think so, I haven't asked. That is something we'll have to find out, won't we?" Josef said with a glint in his eyes.

"I'll see what I can discover also," Mick assured him.

"I'm very good at research," Beth grinned. "Need some assistance handsome?"

"Don't you have a magazine to run and a new employee to train?" Mick questioned with a small smile.

Beth looked at Mick with arched brows.

"Rayna needs no training as a photographer and I'm a woman, I can multi-task," she said haughtily.

"Don't argue with her," Josef advised with a laugh. His spirits improved with the support of his friends.

Three days after the conversation in Josef's house, a black, dusty Dodge pulled up to a roadside motel outside the city limits of Harmony, California. The small, rundown building had ten units and the Dodge parked next to a dark gray panel van. The driver got out and approached the door to unit #8. He was six foot, dark hair sprinkled with gray, his face thin and he had the stubble of day old whiskers. Dark blue eyes were predatory and hard. For all his fifty-six years, Jonas Watts was well muscled and in excellent shape. His partner was maybe an inch shorter but more heavily muscled than Jonas, carrying himself like a pro wrestler. About twenty years younger than Watts, he had the look of a man who had been kicked around by life. The hot breeze tried to ruffle his greasy brown hair and distain shown in his brown eyes as he observed the shabby condition of the motel.

"I thought you had money backing you?" Ralph Parker sneered.

"We do. George doesn't want to make it easy to trace us. This place takes care of what we need. We have the internet and a diner up the road. George says this is perfect," Jonas growled. "We spend the money where it counts. You'll get yours, don't worry."

"Boy, barely three days out of the joint and you're sure surly. I still think you're spinning a crazy ass story, but I have nothing better to do," Ralph shrugged. "Let's get out of this heat."

Jonas rapped on the door and it was opened by a young blonde man, no more than eighteen.

"Tim my man, you have sure grown," Jonas said grabbing the boy in a bear hug. The boy hugged him back.

Ralph pushed past them to enter the air-conditioned interior. Jonas released his nephew and turned to the other man waiting in the room. George Watts was an older version of his son and he smiled at his cousin. Tim shut the door and locked it. He watched as his uncle hugged his father quickly and then they all turned to Parker.

"George, Tim, this is Ralph Parker. We met inside the joint. He's been out for about a year but we kept in touch. We can use his help," Jonas said quickly.

The men nodded but George looked at Jonas sharply.

"I thought that we were taught no outsiders."

"He's like family. You can trust him," Jonas said confidently. "Do you have everything I asked for?"

George motioned to a table where a first class laptop sat. There was a stack of discs sitting next to it.

"It's all there."

"What is it?" Ralph asked.

"Proof of what I've been telling you. George has been gathering info on Kostan and St. John for the last ten years. We know what we need to nail them," Jonas said smugly.

"It had better be convincing cause vampires are pretty far out on the believability meter," Parker said shaking his head. He looked at the others as if they were pulling his leg.

"Have a seat and you'll see," Jonas laughed, gesturing to a chair.

End chapter.

**So now you have met the enemy. Let me know what you think, I thrive on your reviews. Don't be shy. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. However, I do have it stuck in my head and it won't leave.**

**Thank you again for your feedback. I appreciate it so much.**

Chapter 4

Parker grabbed a chair and sat next to Jonas. Tim stretched out on one of the beds while his father sat on the end of the bed next to the table. He selected a disc and inserted it into the laptop. One touch of the keyboard started the disc running.

"Let me bring you up to; speed. I have been observing Kostan and St. John since about 2003. Here are our targets. Josef Kostan is a hedge fund trader and worth billions," George said beginning his narration. Still photos mixed with some video appeared on the screen, showing Josef at different functions and some of him coming and going from his office. "The information I have gotten through the network have him pegged at well over 200 years old."

"That kid? Get serious," Ralph scoffed.

Jonas frowned at him.

"We are very serious. Josef Kostan looks the same today as he did the day he killed my old man in 1973," he admonished.

Parker shook his head and looked back at the computer. An expensive house appeared on the screen.

"This is Kostan's house. It has state of the art security; both electronic and with guards. There are vampire employees and then some young men and women who live in as freshies," George continued, showing different angles of the house.

Ralph couldn't contain his snort of disbelief.

"Freshies?! What the hell are those?"

Jonas sighed in frustration. Perhaps they should have begun with the video proving what Kostan and St. John were.

"They are humans who feed vampires," Tim answered from where he lay with his arms behind his head. "They let the vamps drink their blood for payment and claim they like it."

Ralph cringed and looked to the others for confirmation. Both Jonas and George nodded.

"This is too weird. Watts if you are putting me on….."

"Cool down and pay attention Ralph. We have proof. Just let George show us what he has," Jonas ordered. He looked at his cousin. "What about S. John?"

George tapped a few keys and photos of a good-looking, dark haired man appeared on the screen. St. John looked about thirty and the photos showed him leaving a building, sitting in an old Mercedes Benz and in the company of a lovely blonde. A longer view showed a tall building.

"St. John is a PI. He has the top floor of this building for both his office and penthouse apartment with a private elevator. He has beefed up his security in the last three years since Beth Turner has moved in with him. I've got more information on him. Born 1922, he served in World War II and was married in 1952. I make him about ninety."

"Wasn't the blonde on the internet?" Ralph asked perking up.

"A reporter for BuzzWire about five years ago," Tim filled in. "She's a vamp now too."

"You guys are putting me on," Parker said getting to his feet and pacing the room. "Jonas man, I've cut you some slack for all you did for me but this is a lot to swallow."

"Sit down Ralphie," Jonas ordered coldly. Parker sat, not wanting to set off Watts' temper. Jonas looked at his cousin. "George, have you got something to convince my friend here?"

George nodded and took out the disc they had been viewing and selected another.

"Watch closely Ralph. I darn near broke my neck getting this footage. I've got a great camera that let me get these shots from the distance I was at," he explained as he started the video running.

Kostan's house could be seen in the darkness and then the shot zoomed in on the large lit windows. Inside Ralph could see four figures; he recognized Kostan, St. John and Beth Turner. Another breathtakingly beautiful pale blonde was with them. Shortly, they were joined by two young men and two women. One woman was a bit older than the others but Ralph thought she was still a looker.

"I shot this a little over a year ago," George said.

Ralph watched in fascination as the older woman sat on St. John's lap and he proceeded to bite into her neck while the others watched. He blinked several times, unable to believe what he was witnessing. Then the Turner woman took the black man to a couch and also sank her fangs………Ralph realized he really saw fangs, into the boy's neck. St. John and the pale blonde closely observed the action.

"Are they killing the boy?" he blurted out.

"No. I believe that this is Ms Turner's initiation into live feedings," George responded. The camera zeroed in on Rayna as she bit into the other man's wrist. Blood could be clearly seen on her lips as she withdrew her mouth from his arm and a strange silver gleam was in her eyes.

"That's Rayna Fitzgerald, or at least that's the name she had been going by when writing. She is published under the name R K Fitzgerald. I figure she is an old one too but I have found it harder to trace her. She's Kostan's woman."

The video played for a few seconds longer, showing both couples kissing. Jonas' eyes glowed with anger as he focused on the two men.

"I think we have our bait that will make Kostan and St. John come to us when and where we want them," he gloated. "Believe me now Ralph?"

"You didn't mess with this video?" Parker said suspiciously.

"Yea, like we asked them to pretend to bite those people," Tim retorted. "Nothing is faked."

"Jonas, we can't just grab the women. They are vamps too," George cautioned. "Remember they are stronger than us."

"I can work around that."

"How much stronger?" Ralph asked his interest piqued.

"I'll show you," George said and put in another disc. "I shot this two years ago when I was tailing St. John to learn more about him. He was investigating some attacks in this park. I hid in the bushes to film this.

The park was dimly lit by light poles spaced every hundred feet. Mick could be seen talking to a man, who suddenly swung at him and a fight, began. Both men tossed each other around as if they weighed nothing. The sound recorder picked up snarls and growls as if two animals were in a fight. Although the one man was strong it was soon apparent that St. John was the more skilled fighter. He tossed his opponent with one hand several feet into a lamppost and then rushed to him grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. The man's head drooped to one side and for good measure, St. John staked the body.

"Was that another vampire?" Ralph asked.

"Yea, they turn on their own," George sniffed.

"Does staking them kill them?'

"No, fire or beheading kills. Silver hurts them, stakes paralyzes them," Jonas stated. "And I want them staked and burned for what they did to Dad. They'll pay," he vowed.

A day later, Beth looked up from her computer when there was a knock on her open office door. She smiled at Rayna standing in the doorway, camera in hand.

"I'm ready to take some coastal sunset shots Boss. Can you break free and come with me?" Rayna asked playfully.

"Let me guess, Josef doesn't want you out and about alone," Beth giggled.

"He threatened to assign me a bodyguard. How does that vamp think that I got to be 237 years a vampire on my own?" Rayna fumed as she came in the room after closing the door behind her.

"I think that Mick tails me to and from work. This Watts character has them worried," Beth observed.

"Hunters are dangerous," Rayna cautioned seriously. "They know our weaknesses. And this one has a personal grudge. Don't dismiss them because they are human."

Beth took note of Rayna's tone of voice.

"Rayna, have you had personal experience with hunters?" Beth asked.

"Back in New Orleans in 1898 a hunter killed my fledgling," Rayna told her. "I broke his neck for it."

"Oh Rayna," Beth exclaimed in sympathy. She hurried around the desk to hug her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago but it still hurts to remember. And it serves to prove that we cannot underestimate them. You will learn in time how tricky they can be," Rayna responded.

"I saved Mick from Lee Jay Spaulding," Beth answered. "I am not helpless."

"Of course not," Rayna assured her. "I'm not implying that you are. You have adapted very well to our world."

"Mick has been training me," she said with pride.

"He's a good sire," Rayna nodded. "So my sister, are you willing to go on this road trip with me? Or are you chained to this desk?"

"There's nothing that can't wait here. I came in early so I am done for the day. I'd love to go with you. Where are you headed?" Beth said eagerly.

"I thought I'd go south tonight. Let's check out the coast down near San Clemente and such. Okay?"

"Sounds beautiful," Beth said shutting down her computer and grabbing her bag.

They went down to the parking ramp and decided to take Rayna's BMW. They headed out toward the coastal highway. Rayna looked around but in spite of her caution, she did not see the dusty, dark Dodge that pulled out after them.

End chapter

**Please review; I really do need the feedback. It is a sad addiction but I haven't been able to shake it. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But it still haunts me.**

**I finally got my computer back. It's been a long week without being able to post the next chapter. **

Chapter 5

Mick showed up at Josef's office in a testy mood. He needed to know if Nathan had any further information on either Watts. Mick had found a lot on George's early years. After his father had gone to prison, George's mother had raised him all alone. George went to Berkley and married after graduation, working for a small television company in Oakland. He had one son, Tim, and his wife had divorced him twelve years ago. She had cited irreconcilable differences as the reason and had taken the boy. Two years later all information on George dried up. He quit his job and apart from two visits to Jonas in prison, he left no trace.

Mick stopped in front of Josef's desk glowering.

"Well aren't you the grouchy one?" Josef quipped, looking at his best friend. "Did you get another lost dog case?"

"Funny, you must have bankrupted another company," Mick growled. "Has Nathan learned anything more about George Watts in the last ten years? I'm coming up empty. How does somebody live on cash for ten years?"

"He's going through federal records," Josef said. "It's slow sorting. He thinks he has been using a false ID for at least the last five years," he added seriously.

"I've put Logan on it too but finding what name he's using isn't easy," Mick grumbled. "I don't like not knowing where they are."

Josef glanced at his watch and looked slyly at Mick.

"Isn't it almost time to tail your lady home?"

"I trust Beth to take care of herself."

"Of course you do," Josef laughed.

Before Mick could answer, Josef's phone rang. From the minute he answered ;his expression became hard and his mood tense. Mick went on alert.

"All right Sam. I'll get back to you. Keep an eye on them," Josef ordered and broke the connection. His eyes sparked with anger. Mick knew Sam was one of Josef's security staff.

"You have someone tailing Rayna," Mick accused.

"Of course I do. Do you think I would risk the woman I love?" Josef retorted. "Beth and Rayna just left the magazine and a black Dodge followed them. Sam is following both."

"Watts," Mick nodded. "So we should contact the girls. Are you going to call Rayna and admit you are having her tailed or do you want me to call Beth?" he added with a smirk.

"Call Beth."

"Coward," Mick said pulling out his phone. A quick touch of the screen and he was connected to Beth. "Where are you sweetheart? Heading down to San Clemente to watch Rayna get some beach shots. Okay Beth, there's a black Dodge following you and we think its Watts. How do I know? Yes, Josef has someone protecting Rayna's back." He looked at Josef with raised eyebrows. "He doesn't see it as spying. Honey, we just want you safe and as it turns out it's a good thing cause you are being followed. Beth, just go on with what you are doing, Sam is just behind you and Josef and I are heading out," Mick instructed. "Let me know where you decide to stop." He laughed. "Okay, I will."

He clicked off the phone and headed to the door. Josef was right behind him. Mick stopped short.

"Separate cars Josef. I want to follow Watts after he leaves and see if I can find out where he's staying," Mick informed him.

"Right," Josef agreed and started out of the room.

"Josef," Mick continued, causing him to pause. "Rayna's pissed. You had better have a good story ready."

"She'll forgive me," Josef said and left the room. Mick followed.

Once in the car, Mick called Beth back.

"Beth, where ever you stop, make sure it's very public," he advised.

"Mick do you think he means to kill us?" Beth asked glancing at Rayna in concern.

"No. I think he's looking for leverage. If he grabs you two, Josef and I come without a fight. I do not want him hurting you to get to us," Mick answered.

"Well now we're forewarned so we won't let him surprise us," Beth told him. She reached into her bag and brought out the gun she had started carrying. Rayna nodded with approval. "Mick, I have my gun."

"Good girl," Mick answered. "Just find a public place to stop."

"Yes dear," Beth laughed. "I'll let you know where we stop." She clicked off the phone and smiled at Rayna. "Our guys are worried."

"After I stake Josef, I'll thank him for assigning Sam to look after me," Rayna growled. "Man this Watts character is bold. So Mick wants us to pretend we don't know he's following us, right?"

"Yep. He and Josef are on their way. Sam is following the Dodge that's following us," Beth reported. "He says to stop somewhere public."

"Okay," Rayna agreed thinking furiously as she drove. The sun was getting lower. "I'm going to stop at the first scenic overlook that will give us good photos. He'll have to park where we can see him."

"Good plan," Beth nodded. "And for once Mick didn't tell me to wait in the car," she laughed.

Rayna had heard the stories of Beth's habit of not remaining where Mick had told her to. She smiled knowingly.

"He's learning," she said. "You've grown a lot as a vampire and Mick knows it."

Beth felt a rush of pride flow through her. She wanted Mick to be proud of her and never to regret turning her. While she liked him as her Guardian Angel, she was ready to be his mate, not his child.

Jonas sat in the passenger seat as George drove and watched the screen of a GPS unit in his hands.

"This is a cool gadget George," Jonas said with pleased smile. "Beats the hell out of having to stick so close that we're spotted."

"Technology is a great thing," George nodded. He glanced at his cousin worriedly. "Just what is this pursuit of the women going to accomplish today? We are not prepared to snatch them at this moment. We have not planned this out."

"This is a scouting trip George. I want to see these women in the flesh. If Turner is young she will be the weakest link. Grab her; we force St. John's hand. St. John gets us Kostan," Jonas said calmly.

"That works if Kostan cares what happens to St. John."

"Forty years later and they still hang together. I'd say he cares. He's sharing freshies with St. John and his lady. I think the women are the perfect levers."

George drove silently for awhile, following Jonas' directions from the GPS. He glanced at his cousin out of the corner of his eye.

"Jonas, I've been thinking…….."

"About what George?" Jonas said absently, staring at the device in his hands.

"I've been watching St. John. He only goes after rogue vamps and humans who've hurt innocent people. He doesn't kill indiscriminately. Why did our family hunt them to begin with?"

Jonas dropped the GPS into his lap and stared at his younger relative in shock.

"Are you kidding me? George, they are not natural. It has been our family's privilege to remove them from the world. They are monsters. They killed my dad and your father died in prison because of them," Jonas sputtered.

"I know that. But I just don't see the threat he presents," George said wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"They kill humans. Kostan killed my father. You were too young to remember your dad, he was a good man. Your mother failed to impress on you the family obligation," Jonas said derisively.

"Lay off my mother Jonas," George snapped angrily. "She did what she could considering Dad died in prison. I've done everything you've asked of me, haven't I? I just don't get why St. John doesn't fit the stereo type."

Jonas backed off, realizing his cousin hadn't had the guidance growing up that he had. George had grown up without the training that Devlin had given him. And George had followed all of Jonas' instructions.

"George, your dad hated these things. He worried that you would forget him. Kostan and St. John are the reasons he died in prison," Jonas said firmly.

"I am fully aware of that. I want them to pay just as bad as you do. I've just spent more time studying them than you, they don't act like monsters most of the time," George said tersely.

"Sorry George," Jonas said softening. "We'll make them pay for our fathers. I'll teach you everything that Simon didn't have the chance to. And together we'll teach Tim." He looked at the GPS. "Slow up cuz, they are turning off," he warned.

End chapter.

**It's good to be back. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do plan to play in this world for some time to come.**

**Thank you for the reviews and encouragement. I love hearing from you and appreciate your interest.**

Chapter 6

Rayna saw the coastal overlook and told Beth to inform Mick where they were stopping. The wide expanse had room for thirty or so cars and she picked a spot near the middle, next to two other cars. It was very public place, just as Mick instructed. She turned to Beth with a tight smile.

"Well, should we see what our stalkers want?" she asked grabbing her camera. She opened the car door.

Beth nodded and followed her out of the car. She went to the railing to look out over the beach area. The sun was sinking low in the western water. Rayna started to snap photos of the beach and surrounding area.

Less than five minutes later a dark Dodge pulled into the overlook and parked five spots down. No one got out of the car with dark tinted windows. Beth and Rayna ignored the car and continued to observe the setting sun. Shortly after the Dodge pulled in, a white Chevy parked up in the last spot to the left of them. Sam got out, binoculars in hand as if to study the ocean.

"I may be angry with Josef for having me tailed but I am glad to have Sam here," Rayna observed softly.

Beth looked to the car and then away.

"Is he going to make a move?" she questioned anxiously.

"He's playing with us. I think there are two in the car," Rayna said. "We just need to ignore them. Sam is backing us up."

"I do hope Mick and Josef get here soon," Beth said tightly. "I will defend myself, but I'd rather not." She had her hand in her bag, close to her gun.

Rayna nodded sympathetically and returned her attention to the water. The setting sun was all ready turning the water lovely shades of red and pink mixing with the blue.

Inside the car, George looked at Jonas with questions in his eyes.

"So what now?" he asked quietly.

"We watch," Jonas replied, keeping his voice low. "They really are lovely creatures, aren't they? If we had a crossbow we could take them right now."

"Here in public?" George said in surprise. "What is the point of doing that in front of witnesses? How would that get us Kostan and St. John?"

"Simmer down George. I'm looking for weaknesses and those women are the levers that will bring Kostan and St. John to us," Jonas reminded him. "I'm just thinking out loud."

George had watched the vamps for these last ten years and he knew that Jonas was right about that. The two vampires were very protective of their women. St. John especially since Ms Turner was a new turning. They would have to be so careful when dealing with these creatures.

It wasn't too much later that two more cars arrived at the overlook, taking the last spots off to the right. Rayna and Beth both relaxed as they recognized Josef and Mick's cars, but didn't call attention to the new arrivals.

Josef got out and went around joining Mick between the two vehicles. His friend was checking out the area. Josef could see the people down on the beach that belonged to the two cars that were parked by Rayna's car. He smiled in satisfaction to see Sam at the far end of the parking lot, leaning against his car.

Mick turned his attention to the Dodge sitting silent, like an unexploded bomb. He had experienced a rush of relief when he first pulled in and saw Beth and Rayna unharmed. A small tug of pride pulled at him as he saw Beth's hand in her bag, undoubtedly with her fingers curled around her gun.

"So, what do you suggest?" Josef asked, glancing at the Dodge also.

"Let's just wait and watch," Mick advised. "I don't want him to pay any attention to us if we can help it."

"Why do you suppose he is still in the car?" Josef wondered, leaning against the front fender of the Benz.

"Don't know. Maybe too many people are around."

The light was fading fast and the red wash of the sunset changed the appearance of everything. The two couples came up from the beach and getting in their cars, left. Sam shifted his position at the railing to move closer to the women. He again used the binoculars to pretend his interest was only the ocean.

Rayna framed several shots of the waves coming into the shore, reflecting the light. Beth alternately watched her and stole glances at the black car parked close by. Twice she flicked a quick glance at Mick and Josef.

"This feels so weird," she muttered to Rayna. "What is he waiting for?"

"Maybe he just wants to watch," Rayna said turning to take some pictures of the landscape on the other side of the highway. She made sure the Dodge was in several shots, getting the license plate clearly.

"Good girl," Mick approved, seeing what she did.

Inside the car, George closed his eyes briefly and rested his head against the headrest. He had spent too many hours watching vampires. Jonas watched the women hungrily.

"The light blonde is Kostan's woman you say?" he asked.

"Rayna, yes," George replied not opening his eyes. "She came to LA about five years ago, hooked up with Kostan and never left. She had been in Chicago before that."

"A writer and now a photographer, they sure jump from job to job," Jonas mused. He looked around, admiring the sports car parked by another vehicle at the far end of the lot. "Now that's a ride I could get into," he commented.

George glanced over and then looked back, his eyes narrowing. The Ferrari looked familiar.

"Don't tell me…….." he muttered, sitting straighter.

"What?" Jonas asked. In the dim light he couldn't get a good look at the two figures between the cars. "Drug deal going down?"

"No. That looks like Kostan's car. I can't see the people clearly. Is that an old Mercedes next to it?" George said in concern.

"Can't tell. Come on George, there has to be at least a hundred red Ferraris in this town. What makes you think they'd be here? They wouldn't know we followed their women would they?" Jonas questioned.

"I don't know," George replied. "Kostan is the kind of vamp who would know that you've been released from prison. He's got the money to get whatever information he needs. I wouldn't be surprised if it's him."

"Good, we're making him nervous," Jonas gloated.

"A nervous vampire is not a good thing Jonas," George hissed. "I don't want to be on their radar. I've spent the last ten years keeping a low profile. I don't want them knowing where we are."

"Calm down," his cousin soothed. "We can go. I've seen enough. Turner is the key to this; I still think she is the easiest target."

"Maybe so," George said reaching for the ignition. "Let's get back to Parker and Tim. We have plans to make." He started the car and shifted into reverse.

Mick instantly reached for the car door.

"I'm following them. Talk to the ladies and have Beth go to your place. I'll come as soon as I know where they stop," he instructed getting in and starting the engine.

"Right," Josef agreed as he stepped away and Mick pulled out, following the Dodge.

Josef headed down the parking lot to Rayna and Beth, as Sam also joined them.

"Mick is following to see where he goes," Josef told them. He winced when he saw the simmering anger in Rayna's eyes. He grinned at her sheepishly. "Okay, let me have it. I had you followed," he said to her.

"You could have told me! Did you think I wouldn't understand? Do you think I'm a child to be protected?" she hissed.

"Beauty, I just wanted you safe," Josef said sincerely. "I know you woman; you would have tried to ditch Sam just to prove a point."

A half smile tugged at Rayna's lips as she tried to stay angry. Beth couldn't contain her giggles.

"He's got you there," she laughed.

"No offense Sam but I am able to take care of myself," Rayna pouted.

"None taken," Sam replied, hiding a grin. "But this way we know what Watt's is up to and Mick was able to follow him."

"You have a point," Rayna conceded with a sigh. She stepped up in front of Josef after handing her camera to Beth. She took hold of his coat lapels and drew herself up to meet his eyes. "I forgive you. And if you ever go behind my back again I will stake you," she vowed as she leaned into him. Josef's hands had circled her waist and he bent his face to hers.

"You can try," he said pointedly and kissed her. Then he raised his head and looked serious. "Now go get Beth's car and come home. Beth, Mick said he'd meet us back at our place once he knows where Watts is staying."

"Okay," Beth nodded. They separated and headed out.

End chapter.

**Sorry to those of you who expected a fight. I am still setting things up. Please hang in there with me. Press the button and let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am not ready to move on.**

**Thank you for the reviews and feedback. I am so pleased that you like what I write.**

Chapter 7

George Watts drove into downtown LA, threading deftly through the nighttime traffic. Jonas frowned at him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I think we are being followed. I believe one of the cars from the overlook pulled out just after we did. I will not take the chance of leading whoever it is to Tim," George said tersely. "I'm going to a cheap residence hotel I stayed at for awhile. I know a guy who works the desk there."

Jonas gave his cousin a look of impressed surprise.

"Very good George. I'm amazed at how good you are at this," he said proudly.

"I'm glad you noticed Jonas. Ten years of watching has helped me know how they think. St. John is a good PI and I won't underestimate him," George explained.

"I see your point," Jonas agreed soberly. "I'll call and let Ralph and Tim know what's happening." George nodded, concentrating on his driving.

He finally brought the car into an old, rather shabby part of town. To his amazement he found a place to park just a half a block from the run down hotel. Jonas followed his cousin inside just as Mick drove by. He recognized both of the Watts cousins from the photos Nathan Burke had provided. Mick had to go down two more blocks to find a parking spot. With haste he hurried back to the hotel and entered the dingy lobby.

A burly, balding man sat behind the scarred desk, chewing on an unlit cigar. He eyed Mick suspiciously as he approached.

"Two guys just came in. Did they take a room?" Mick asked as he laid a hundred on the desk.

The guy's big hand covered the bill as he smiled around his cigar. He slid it off the desk and it quickly disappeared into his pocket.

"Room 312. They've been here a couple days," he offered; pleased he was collecting money from two sources. George had slipped him some money on the way in.

"Did they say how long they're staying?" Mick asked, not really expecting a definite answer.

"I think they're waiting for someone. They're paid through the week," he was told.

Mick looked at the man suspiciously. Something felt off. The guy wasn't lying outright but there was a false ring to his words. Not wanting to alert the man, Mick nodded and left. He went to the Dodge and planted a GPS tracker under the car frame. He then headed to Josef's, feeling sure the men would wait until daylight to move.

Arriving at Josef's, Mick was relieved to see Beth's car in the driveway and when he got inside Beth hurried to him for a hug.

"Did you find where they went?" she asked anxiously.

"I know where they went but I doubt that's where they're based," Mick said sitting on a couch. Beth snuggled up to his side. "They went to a cheap residence hotel and the desk guy was way too helpful. Watts is good; I think he knew he was followed. His cousin George was with him."

"Well we know they're working together. Maybe the car's registration will help. Beauty got a shot of the plates," Josef smiled proudly.

"That will help," Mick agreed.

"So where does that leave us?" Rayna asked.

Mick looked at Beth cuddled to his side and then at Josef and Rayna.

"Both you ladies get shadows," he said seriously. "They followed you two for a reason and I won't risk Beth. I'm going back and see if I can catch them leaving. I've tagged their car." He brought the GPS out of his pocket and checked it, noting the car hadn't move. He smiled in satisfaction.

Rayna got up and poured four glasses of blood. She gave Mick and Beth each one and then got hers and Josef's.

"So, once we find them, do we take them out?" she asked as she sat in the chair next to Josef's.

"Of course," Josef growled.

"They haven't done anything yet," Mick reminded him.

"Do we wait for them to strike first? They're hunters Mick! They followed Beth and Rayna," Josef said heatedly. He rose to his feet fully vamped. Beth cringed, never having seen Josef's anger directed at Mick this way.

Feeling Beth's reaction, a protective growl rumbled in Mick's chest. He glared back at Josef as he shifted his body to shield Beth. The tension increased as the two vamps snarled at each other.

"Boys!" Rayna said sharply. "Back off, we don't need to fight each other."

"I will not sit around waiting for them to pick their time and place to attack," Josef said decisively. "We can't afford to."

"I never said we'd just sit around waiting," Mick argued. While he never liked the idea of cold blooded murder, he knew that dealing with hunters was an unusual situation. "We have to be careful how we deal with them."

"It's simple Mick. We kill them before they kill us," Josef said harshly. He had resumed his human appearance but his annoyance with his friend had not cooled.

"They will come after us again, won't they?" Beth asked. "Tonight proved they are planning something."

Mick nodded, he saw she had accepted the situation and was ready to act.

"We need to know if Jonas and George are working alone or if there are others," Mick said firmly. "It doesn't help to kill them and find out there are others waiting to continue the job."

"That makes sense," Rayna said.

Josef nodded; his expression clear that he wasn't completely happy to set his anger aside. Mick's morals often frustrated the older vamp and Josef found his concern for the humans to be misplaced.

"Josef, I have no intention of letting Watts hurt anyone. He wants revenge on you and I and he will go through the girls to get to us. If we make sure he can't get to them, he will have to come for us directly," Mick said with a nasty gleam in his eye.

"Now you're talking," Josef smiled. "I'm glad you're with the program buddy."

Berth squeezed hold of Mick's arm.

"I won't fight having a bodyguard," she assured him.

Josef turned and looked at Rayna expectantly.

"All right, I won't give Sam the slip," she sighed. "Happy now?"

Josef crossed to her and pulled her out of the chair and into his arms.

"Yes, I'm happy," he said and kissed her.

"I want you happy," Rayna replied, stroking his cheek. She stared into his eyes.

"And that's our cue to leave," Beth said grinning.

"Don't ask us to stay," Mick added as they got to their feet to leave. Josef had kissed Rayna again, more intensely. He waved with one arm as if to shoo them away. Laughing, they headed outside where Mick quickly looked between their two cars.

"Okay, looks like you are going on a stakeout," he decided with a look at Beth.

"What?"

"I am not letting you go home alone. I have to check on Watts and the only way I can is if you come with me," he explained.

Beth grinned, her nose scrunched in delight.

"We make a good team St. John."

"Always have," Mick agreed. "Come on partner." He headed for the car with Beth following happily.

They headed into town and found the street deserted around the hotel. Mick parked at the end of the block where they could watch it, one car parked between the two. He leaned back in the seat and looked at Beth.

"What if they wait until mid-day?" she asked.

"We have the GPS. I wanted to be sure they didn't rabbit on us," he answered.

"I was scared when they followed us to the overlook. But I was prepared Mick, I had my gun," Beth told him earnestly.

"I know love, you did well," Mick said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I was proud of you," he added taking her hand.

"It's all due to my sire's training," Beth said lovingly.

Mick grinned in pleasure. He was now convinced that turning Beth was the smartest thing he had ever done. While he had originally hated being a vampire; every minute with her made him happy he was one. They had "forever" to share and nothing would get in the way of that. Loving her and being accepted by her had removed all his regrets. Knowing that, no hunter would be allowed to destroy their future together.

End chapter.

**Thank you again for reading. Please review and share your thoughts. Writers really do need the feedback. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But the passion hasn't died.**

**Thank you to the reviewers out there. I do appreciate you.**

Chapter 8

After Mick and Beth left the house, Rayna drew back in Josef's arms and looked at him thoughtfully.

"I should print out that photo of the car's plates," she stated. "The quicker we get it traced the better."

Josef nodded but looked unsure.

"I don't think the plates will give us much. Watts and his cousin appear very good at covering their tracks. But we might as well try. I'll put Nathan on it."

"Is Mick okay tailing them alone?" Rayna asked worriedly.

"Mick's smart. He'll be careful," Josef answered.

"Then I'll get the plate photo and you can send it to Nathan," Rayna said and hurried away to her office.

Within fifteen minutes she was back in Josef's office with a clear photo. Josef faxed it to Nathan and then swiveled the chair around to look at Rayna, who was perched on the corner of his desk. A small smile played across his lips as he studied her.

"So Beauty, has all this excitement kept you from considering my proposal?"

She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's an interesting choice of words," she said with a light in her eyes. "Josef, I told you that you don't have to do that to make me stay."

"I don't have to, I want to," he said seriously. Josef wasn't sure how to make it clearer to her; he wanted to make this commitment. Four hundred years of going solo was a long time. He could look back over his long existence and could pinpoint the happiest times with ease. Those times had always included a pale blonde minx who kept him on his toes. Except for one brief year with Sarah, they were the only times he had felt free and he selfishly wanted to keep her with him.

Rayna watched his face closely. It still surprised her that Josef was even considering this step. She had fallen for Josef Kostan the first moment that she had met him. Never believing that he returned the feelings, it had been enough to just spend time with him. One of the reasons that she had frequently disappeared on him had been her fear that he would tire of her. The fear that staying with him would bring his sire, Darius' wrath down on Josef had sent her away in 1929. It had taken the explosion at his office to bring her back into his life and she couldn't leave once he had told her that he loved her.

"Rayna…." Josef said, pulling her from her thoughts. "Are you going to give me an answer or do you just want to torture me?"

Rayna slipped from the desk and onto his lap. She took hold of his face and looked deep into his dark brown eyes.

"While I have considered torture at times, have I ever denied you anything that you have asked for?" she asked in a low voice.

"No."

"If it means that much, how can I say no? Josef, ever since we met in 1790, I have loved you. I will always love you," she vowed. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Josef cupped one hand behind her head and kept her face close when their lips parted.

"You have to want this too," he whispered.

"I do Josef," Rayna responded. "You have no idea how much."

"Show me," he commanded and kissed her forcefully.

Rayna responded whole heartedly to the kiss as her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. She swiftly moved from the shirt to his belt, loosening it and pulling his shirt free. Her mouth went to his neck, fangs lightly scraping his skin as Josef laid his head back and groaned in pleasure. Between her lips and her fingers he felt his senses go spiraling out of control. With building desire he stood, holding her in his arms. They made it to the couch, shedding clothes on the way. With a deep growl, Rayna pushed him down on the cushions and straddled him.

"I'll show you," she promised him, silvered eyes glowing. She kissed him passionately as they both were swept up in their desire.

When fully satiated, Rayna collapsed on Josef's chest and he cradled her in his arms.

"Did I make my point?" she asked, her lips moving lightly against his skin.

"Oh yes Beauty. And once this hunter business is settled, I'm calling Moriah. I can't think of anyone else I'd like to preside over this ceremony," Josef said stroking one hand up and down her back. He reveled in the silky feel of her skin.

"I think that will be perfect," she murmured.

"It will bring Anthony home," Josef chuckled.

"I've missed him, but he is happy working for Granny," Rayna sighed and snuggled up under his chin. "Thank you Josef."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

Josef closed his eyes and held her tightly. He never dreamed he could feel so content with his world. Everything he had ever wanted was within his grasp. One icy tendril of doubt slid into his mind at the thought of Watts, but he buried it deep, refusing to let it intrude on this moment. And Watts would not touch Rayna.

Two hours after sunrise, Mick decided that the stakeout was no longer going to produce results. Beth was tired and they both needed freezer time. The street was becoming active and Watts appeared to have no intention of coming out of the hotel. Beth would need to rest before going in to the magazine. He'd have to trust in the GPS.

At twelve thirty George decided that it was time to head back to the motel outside of Harmony.

"Why now?" Jonas asked.

"I've seen St. John stay out all day but he gets weaker the longer he does. If he watched us last night, by now he's gone home."

"But might there be others?"

"Possibly, but St. John likes to work alone," George replied.

"We need to get back to Tim and Ralph and plan our next step. Do you think it's best to snatch the Turner woman from home or work?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know. We need an element of surprise or a distraction. Remember she has heightened senses."

"They aren't invulnerable," Jonas said patiently. "They have weaknesses and we just need to use them."

"Then let's go" George said and they headed down to the car.

On the drive to the motel, George looked at Jonas hesitantly.

"Jonas, did Dad ever talk to you about me?" he asked.

"Sure," Jonas said picking up on the longing in his cousin's voice. "He would be proud of the research you've done. As human as these monsters seem George, they're not natural. We have to carry on the family work."

"Dad told me to be patient. I wanted to go on a hunt," George said quietly, almost to himself.

Jonas looked at him in sympathy.

"You were only ten George. He looked forward to having you join us when you got older," Jonas said. He slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Simon would be so proud of Tim. He's a good boy."

George smiled proudly. Jonas was right about Tim, his son made him very proud. The boy graduated at seventeen and sought him out over the objections of his mother. He eagerly joined in the study of vampires, pleasing him greatly.

When they arrived at the motel, Tim met them outside. George wrapped him in a quick bear hug and then let him go. He had a nagging concern that they weren't safe here anymore.

"Tim, check the Dodge out, I think it might be tagged," he told his son.

"Sure thing Dad. No problem," Tim said and headed to the car.

George went inside where Jonas was filling Ralph in on last night's surveillance. He sat on a bed, listening.

"So now we need to decide where to grab the women," Jonas said confidently.

"I have an idea about that," Ralph said. "I've been studying the videos George made."

"So what do you think?" Jonas asked in interest.

Before Ralph could answer, Tim burst in the door, holding a small object in his hand.

"Dad, you were right," he announced. "The car was tagged."

George looked at Ralph and Jonas in deadly seriousness.

"We are out of here. Now!"

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and give me some feedback. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But it still controls my imagination.**

**Thanks again to all who have read and especially reviewed.**

Chapter 9

Jonas looked at his cousin in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"St. John tagged the car. They know where we are. We have to relocate. Now!" George insisted.

"Why? Let St. John come, we'll be ready for him," Jonas sneered.

"Do you have a death wish?" George snapped angrily. "We do not want to take on a prepared vampire. We must keep them off balance with little time to prepare. I have another motel in mind and we leave the Dodge."

"Why, you found the GPS," Ralph exclaimed.

"They've made the plates and they'll be looking for it. We'll pick something else up once we're settled in a new place," George explained.

"Okay," Jonas agreed and got up to gather his stuff together. Ralph followed suit. George looked at Tim.

"Put the tag on the front seat of the Dodge. Leave it in plain sight and lock the keys inside," he instructed.

"Why Dad?" Tim asked.

"I want St. John to know that we found it," George answered. "I want to shake him up."

Jonas laughed and slapped his cousin on the back.

"You have the makings of a great hunter cuz. Nice touch."

Mick awoke several hours before sunset. It had been a short sleep but restful. He lay on his back and could feel the small figure curled at his side. Beth's head rested on his left shoulder, her hair spread out across his chest. He reached up to touch the cold frosted strands as Beth lay on her side, one leg thrown across his.

He wished he didn't need to wake her. His freezer had always been a place he found necessary but not enjoyable. Since he had turned Beth, going to sleep had become a pleasure. Sharing every part of his vampire existence with his love had made everything easier. Finally Mick had found some peace and happiness and now hunters had intruded in their life. A frustrated sigh escaped him and he felt Beth awaken. Curious blue eyes blinked up at him.

"What's wrong Mick?"

"I just hate getting up when I have a beautiful woman in my arms, "he answered with a smile.

"Don't lie to me St. John," she growled softly. "I recognized that sigh."

"You are too smart for your own good," Mick chuckled. "I was just thinking how much I resent Watts intruding on my happiness. Waking up with you is about as perfect as my life can be."

"You're a sweet talker Mick St. John," Beth laughed softly as she slid up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and deepened the kiss. Beth moaned happily and ran her fingers through his hair.

Mick reached up with one hand and released the freezer lid. He sat up with Beth clinging to him.

"Mick?"

"I want a comfortable bed to make love to you in," he growled as he got to his feet. Beth hugged his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She molded her form to his.

"I won't argue with that," she purred and nuzzled his ear. "I'm all yours handsome."

George directed Jonas to a mid-priced hotel in Ventura. As the others settled in, he went with Tim to find another vehicle. An hour later they returned with an older Ford Crown Victoria that had a large trunk. When they returned to the room, Jonas and Ralph were in the middle of a serious discussion. Jonas grinned at his cousin.

"Hey, George, Ralph has an interesting idea. He's been watching the videos you made. He thinks that Kostan's woman is too unpredictable to find a good time to grab her. She doesn't follow a schedule," Jonas said.

"So?"

"So, two of us grab the Turner woman and use her cell to call St. John. The other two wait at St. John's place in the parking garage and when he comes out to rescue her, we take him too. Having the two of them will bring Kostan to us," Ralph said laying it out for them.

George considered the idea while both guys watched him closely. Finally he nodded.

"It might work," he said thoughtfully. "As long as St. John doesn't sit tight and call Kostan, it should work."

"Either way, we will have Beth," Tim said and blushed slightly when he realized he'd used her first name.

"Right," Jonas agreed. "She will be our lever. Ralph and I will take St. John. You and Tim can snatch the Turner woman at her business. Security at the magazine parking lot isn't that great."

"She might have a bodyguard," George stated. "I've wondered about that other car that showed up at the overlook the other night. How else did Kostan and St. John know we followed the women?"

"You could be right. We just plan to take the guy out. If you prepare, you should be able to handle it," Jonas advised him.

"According to your observations, she leaves the magazine later than the majority of the staff," Ralph said looking at a sheet of paper. "That would be the best time to do it. Less witnesses."

"Sounds like we have a plan," Jonas said rubbing his hands together. "You do have crossbows, don't you?"

"Four," George confirmed.

"Crossbows?" Ralph asked.

"You don't want to get too close. Vamps are fast and strong. You want to hit them quickly and from a distance," Jonas explained.

"Why not just shoot them with silver bullets. You said silver is poison to them," Ralph protested.

"Because if you don't take them down with the first shot, they'll come after you anyway and then you're dead. Staking them paralyzes them and a crossbow is the best way to do that from a safe distance," Jonas answered. "I want them aware when I burn them."

"Let's just kill them and get it over with," Ralph groused.

"If you want the money I promised, you'll do it my way," Jonas snapped. "Got that?"

"All right," Ralph grumbled. "I'm better with a gun. I'm no damn Robin Hood."

Jonas shook his head and looked at George.

"You've got a place to take the vamps, right?"

"Yes. An old stable in one of the canyons. It will go up in flames quickly," George confirmed. "We just have to take some gasoline out there."

"Good. We'll get you some crossbow practice out of there Ralph. George, your dad would be proud," Jonas said.

Josef sent one of his security men named John over to pick Beth up for work, driving her car she had left at Josef and Rayna's. After kissing her goodbye and feeling secure about her safety, Mick checked the GPS. He saw that the car had moved at immediately called Josef.

"Okay Mick, I'm sending Darren over to go with you," Josef ordered, referring to his head of security.

"Josef………"

"I don't want you going alone buddy. I have three conference calls to deal with so I'm sending him. He's leaving now," Josef said brooking no argument.

"Okay." Mick gave in and went to wait for Darren down by the car. When he arrived, they headed out with Darren reading the GPS as Mick drove. They found the Dodge parked outside the motel outside Harmony.

With a sinking feeling, Mick ran to it and saw the GPS tag sitting on the front seat.

"Damn it!" he snarled as he slammed his hand on the roof. "They found it. They are one step ahead of us."

"I'll check with the manager," Darren suggested. He headed to the office while Mick approached the units, inhaling as he went. At unit 8, he picked up the scents form the car. Looking in the window he could see that it had been completely abandoned. He quickly picked the cheap lock and looked into the quiet room. Stepping inside he could see that nothing had been left behind to show what the occupants had been up to.

"They left earlier today in a gray van. I slipped the guy some cash and he gave me the plate number on it. They paid in cash," Darren told him coming into the room.

"They picked the room clean, they even took their garbage," Mick said in disgust.

"Manager said that there were four of them. One was a young man, the other three older," Darren told him.

"Let's go see if that plate can give us any help," Mick said with a scowl. "We have a game of cat and mouse and I'm not sure if we are the cat or the mouse," he added sourly.

End chapter.

**Please review. I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Maybe someday that message will sink in.**

**Thank you for reading and the reviews you have given me. **

Chapter 10

The next two days only saw the increase in tensions for everyone. Josef threw himself into business while keeping one eye on Mick's search for Watts. Mick in turn was hitting dead end after dead end and his patience was stretched to the breaking point. It was like Watts and his group were made of smoke. He had even gone as far as to ask the Cleaners to keep an eye out for the van as they went about their business.

George took the others out to a small canyon on the north side of town, where he had purchased an abandoned stable. The old structure standing on the property was more of a barn with stalls in the back half of the building and a large open area in front. A loft covered the back third with walkways along both sides. In the back was a large door that had been boarded up. A side door and a front entrance were the only other ways to get inside, there were no windows. Inside the front entrance was an office on the left and a stairway to the loft on the other.

In the open area of the barn, Tim and George had built two large wooden tables with kindling stacked under each one. George set down two cans of gasoline and looked at the others gathered around.

"This is perfect," Jonas said with a nasty gleam in his eyes. Slowly turning in place, Jonas surveyed the whole setup. "Well done George."

His cousin beamed in pleasure at the compliment.

"Tim, go to the office and bring out our surprise," he instructed. The boy hurried out and returned shortly, toting a flame thrower. Jonas' eyes became even brighter.

"That is some serious shit," he exhaled. "Oh Georgie, you really have done good."

"Thanks Jonas," George replied with a grin.

"Uncle Jonas, the crossbows are in the office. Should I get a couple of them out for practice? I can help Ralph learn how to shoot them," Tim offered.

"Now that's a plan. Come on Ralph, let's get in some target practice," Jonas challenged and headed for the door.

Later that night with plans finalized, Jonas sat at the window of the hotel looking at the moon. Ralph and Tim slept but George joined him at the window.

"Forty years George. I've had the images of my dad's death playing in my head for forty years," Jonas said quietly, still staring at the sky. "I see Kostan sink his fangs into Dad's throat and drain him. When Dad went limp, Kostan threw him to the ground like he was garbage. They never found his body."

"We'll get him Jonas," George said calmly.

"St. John too. He killed Louis and Mac. Snapped their necks like toothpicks. They were good men. If your dad hadn't pulled me away and rushed me into the truck, I'd be dead too."

"If Dad had just kept his temper and not killed those two people……." George sighed.

"That clerk over-reacted to the blood on Uncle Simon's clothes. He came at us with a bat, your dad just fought back. And that trucker stuck his nose in where it didn't belong," Jonas said with venom in his voice.

"That's all in the past now Jonas. We can't turn back the clock, we can only go forward."

"Oh I plan to go forward cuz. Forward to my revenge," Jonas said with satisfaction. "I have been dreaming of this for forty years."

"Let's get some sleep. We've got a big night tomorrow," George said with a tap on his shoulder. He headed to bed.

The next evening Beth was working to finish up her duties at the magazine. Mick would have preferred her to stay home but the magazine was going to press the next week and she had many loose ends to tie up. A throat being cleared in the doorway caused her to look up from her monitor. John, her assigned shadow was standing there looking apologetic.

"It's getting late Ms. Turner. Mr. St. John asked me not to let you stay too late," he said respectfully.

"I'll be just a minute John," Beth smiled. "I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"I'm sorry Ms. Turner. My instructions are to stay with you every minute," John contradicted her politely. "I'll just wait out here."

"All right," Beth gave in. "One moment."

She finished quickly and joined John in the outer office. Her bag was slung over her shoulder and they went down to the door that led outside. John placed himself between Beth and the door.

"Let me go first Ms Turner," he cautioned as he reached for the doorknob. Beth nodded and let him lead the way out.

The parking area was sparsely occupied at that hour and Beth's car was parked a short distance from the exit. John walked ahead and was suddenly struck by a thick wooden arrow that embedded in his chest. He went down like a felled redwood. Thinking quickly, Beth knew she was closer to her car than the building and dove behind a car parked two spaces from hers. Digging frantically in her bag as she inched towards her car, she finally found her gun and pulled it free. She raised herself up slightly to look around and saw movement by a van parked one row over. She aimed and fired as a young man stepped clear of the side of the van with a crossbow. A wooden stake bounced off the car near her head and Beth quickly sprinted to her vehicle, her keys out of her pocket and clicking the lock open. As she yanked open the door she saw an older man swing a short sword, decapitating John. With a squeak of fear, she slid in, slammed the door and shakily stabbed the key into the ignition. The car rumbled to life and with tears threatening, she roared out of the parking lot. As she drove, she searched her bag with a free hand for her phone. Cursing with frustration when she couldn't find it, Beth decided the best thing to do was try and make her forty five minute drive home go as fast as possible. She was anxious to get back to Mick and warn the others.

Back in the parking lot, George looked up from the dead vampire to his son. He had heard the gunshot and his blood ran cold when he saw Tim on the ground, pressing his hand to his thigh. Beth's shot had gone into his right leg muscle. He was relieved to see that Tim appeared not too seriously hurt.

"Tim, how bad is it?" George asked in concern, hurrying over to him.

"I'll be okay, it hurts like hell. Sorry Dad, she got away," Tim groaned through his gritted teeth. He pulled off his zippered sweatshirt and wrapped it tightly around his leg. "Call Uncle Jonas and warn him she is heading home."

George brought out his phone; looking around the lot to be sure no one was coming. He noticed an object on the ground near the car the Turner woman had hid behind. He went over and discovered a cell phone. He picked it up and quickly called his cousin.

"Jonas, the woman got away. She had a gun and shot Tim."

"Is he okay?"

"He will be. She dropped her phone. I'll call St. John with it, we can still take him," George said urgently.

"Do you think it will still work?"

"Unless she stops to call ahead but I don't think it's likely. He'll have no way of knowing we don't have her," George told him.

"Then do it," Jonas ordered and hung up. He signaled to Ralph, who was waiting across the parking garage.

George scrolled through Beth's phone and found Mick's number. He activated the call.

"Beth," Mick's voice responded warmly. "Almost home?"

"Not Beth, St. John," George said shortly. "We have her and if you want to see him again, you'll do as I say."

"Watts……….. If you harm her, you will die bloody," Mick swore with a growl.

"You'll do as I say," George barked. "I'll text you an address. You come and don't waste time; I know how long it takes to get there." He broke the connection and then typed in a false address. He sent it and then turned to Tim to take a closer look at his leg. He would patch him up quickly and then they had some clean up to handle before heading to the stable in the canyon.

Mick had felt the cold fingers of panic creep up his spine the minute a male voice came from Beth's phone. He got the address text and grabbed his gun, then rushed out of the apartment. He knew he should call Josef but Watts had not given him much time. Saving Beth was paramount and he decided to call from the car. The ride down the elevator was excruciating and his anxiety increased as he went down.

As the doors slid open, Mick was focused on his car, all ready plotting the quickest route to his destination. He would make them pay for taking Beth he promised himself. The scent of two unfamiliar humans registered with him two feet from the Benz. A sharp pain pierced him as a stake buried itself between his shoulder blades. Seconds later a second one hit him from the front as he sank to his knees and he collapsed sideways. His blood stained the cement floor beneath him.

A trap! He had fallen for a classic trap. Now he had failed Beth and most likely committed a fatal mistake. He wondered if he would see Beth before the hunters took their revenge. A pair of dusty boots stopped inches from his face.

"St. John, so nice of you to cooperate. You're not as smart as you think," Jonas gloated as he leaned down and stared into Mick's eyes. "You lose."

End chapter.

**Now don't everyone throw things at me at once. I said there would be twists. Press that button and let me have it. Thumbs up or down?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But my obsession continues and I keep writing.**

**Thank you again for your response to my story.**

Chapter 11

Beth pulled into the parking garage unaware that she missed Watts and Parker take Mick by ten minutes. She slammed the car to a stop next to the passenger side of the Mercedes, relieved to see it parked there. Mick was home and he would know what to do. Her relief lasted only as long as it took for her to get out and walk around the Benz. Hit immediately by the smell of blood, she was the stain on the cement and knew something was wrong. It was Mick's blood, she could tell. Beth pressed her hands to her forehead as she was assaulted by violent images of what had taken place just moments ago. She saw Mick struck by two stakes and fall to the ground. Doubling over, she groaned in pain, feeling everything Mick had experienced. Two men had picked him up and dumped him in the trunk of a car.

Keening in despair, Beth sank to the ground, hugging herself. They had taken him, hunters had Mick and he could be dead. They must have used her phone to lure him out, she should have stopped to call him. Bitter tears streamed down her face as she blamed herself for Mick's capture. Sharp pain lanced through her as she figured the hunters had most likely killed Mick. This knowledge left her feeling lost and heartbroken, unsure of what she should do next. Her mind was muddled, unable to choose a course of action.

Coming slowly to her feet, Beth searched the garage area looking for guidance. Where would Mick begin to look for her? Josef! Mick would go to Josef; he would know what to do. She needed to get to Rayna and Josef and tell them what had happened. The older vampire would know what to do next and Josef had the resources to locate Mick. Beth knew she couldn't handle this alone.

Sniffing back tears, she returned to her car and headed to the house in the hills. She sternly locked down her emotions and concentrated on driving there safely. Falling apart and having an accident would not help Mick now. She shook off all negative thoughts and knew that if he were alive she would have to focus to save him.

Arriving at the house, she burst inside just as Rayna was coming down the stairs. Beth felt her control slip from her grasp when she saw her friend and with tears flowing she flung herself into Rayna's arms. Rayna caught her in surprise.

"Beth, what's wrong?"

"Mick's dead. They staked him. They took him," Beth sobbed. "There was blood………..I saw what happened. They killed John. I lost my phone…………." She continued to babble.

"Beth!" Rayna said sharply and shook her friend abruptly. "Slow down and start over. Is Mick dead?" she asked painfully.

Beth closed her eyes and gathered her wits. She shoved the fear back down deep inside and drew on her reporter training to tell what happened without emotion.

"John and I were attacked outside the magazine. John was staked from a crossbow and I hid behind a car. I had my gun and I shot one of them in the leg. The older one, George Watts I think, beheaded John and I was able to get to my car and escape." Beth paused, desperately holding on to her composure. "I lost my phone, I should have stopped to call Mick but I didn't. When I got home there was blood by Mick's car and I could smell and see what happened. He was shot with two stakes and the men took him away," she cried.

"You saw Mick staked but not beheaded, right?" Rayna said calmly. She gentled her grip on Beth's shoulders.

"Staked," Beth confirmed. "Only staked. But they're hunters; they'll kill Mick if they haven't all ready."

"Beth, Josef killed Devlin Watts and Jonas wants revenge," Rayna said thoughtfully. "They may have taken Mick to force Josef out. They tried for you and failed so they took Mick. If they had just wanted him dead, they would have left the body."

Hope blossomed in Beth's eyes. Rayna made sense; they had gone after her to get Mick and used her phone when they missed her. Mick had been a target all along. She went weak with relief and Rayna caught her. Picking up Beth, she carried her to a couch in the living room. Beth clutched at Rayna's hands.

"Do you really think Mick is alive?" she asked.

Before Rayna could answer, Josef entered the house. He had seen Beth's car outside and was instantly deluged with the emotions rolling off the young vampire. When he didn't see Mick in the room, he felt a tendril of his own fear tie a knot in his stomach.

"What's going on here?" he asked with a growl.

"The hunters have Mick. They staked him," Beth blurted out.

Josef felt his vampire rising within him. He looked at Rayna for a more coherent explanation.

"Beth was attacked by George Watts while leaving work. John is dead; she escaped but lost her phone. When she got home she found Mick's blood in the parking garage and knew he had been staked and taken. They must have used her phone to lure him out. It must have been a tag team operation," Rayna explained shortly. "Mick would have been too upset to be careful."

"It's all my fault," Beth moaned, hiding her head in her hands. "I should have stopped and called as soon as I noticed my phone was gone."

"It's not your fault Beth," Josef contradicted. His authoritative manner pulled Beth back from the edge of hysteria which was threatening to take over again. He went to her and crouched down before her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Mick would do anything to protect you and your call probably would not have been in time. Watts planned this too well."

"I shot the boy in the leg. I don't think it was serious though," Beth said disappointedly, meeting his eyes.

"You did great Beth. You out foxed them. I'm proud of you," Josef said kissing her forehead. "And Watts wants me. He took Mick to bring me to him."

"Do you really think so?" Beth asked. "I can't lose Mick."

"Neither can I," Josef said just under his breath. His phone rang suddenly and he pulled it out quickly, recognizing the ringtone.

"Mick?" he said hopefully as he stood.

"No Kostan, not St. John," a cold voice answered.

"Watts," Josef snarled. Beth had risen to her feet, her eyes silvered. Rayna had an arm around her shoulders, lending her support.

"Right on the first guess," the voice taunted. "We've got St. John."

"Is he still with us?" Josef inquired.

"Oh yes, he's alive, so to speak. Would you like proof?" Watts laughed cruelly.

"Is that possible?"

"I can arrange it."

"How?" Josef demanded.

"I'll get to that. First my terms. I want you Kostan."

"And I want you Watts. I know you won't let Mick go if I come," Josef said, his tone icy.

"No, I won't. He is a creature like you and just as guilty as you. But you'll come because you can't just let me burn him without attempting to rescue him," Watts said smugly.

Josef's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched in anger.

"You can count on the fact that I'm coming for you Watts," he rumbled. "And Mick had better be alive when I get there or your death will be painful and slow."

"I'm shaking in my boots Kostan. He'll keep his head for now. I plan to make you watch him die like I watched my dad die."

"Prove to me Mick is still with us," Josef challenged.

"All right. George has your email address. Go check it, there's a video link you'll find interesting," Jonas snickered.

Josef quickly crossed the room to a laptop sitting on a side table. He activated it and brought up his email. Rayna and Beth were right behind him as he found the latest message and clicked it open. He glanced at them both before hitting the video link that was posted.

The image of a dim room appeared and a table could be made out in the middle. There was a figure lying on it with a stake protruding from his chest. As it zoomed in it was clearly Mick and his wide eyes could be seen, an occasional blink showing he was still alive. Beth let out a small moan at the sight.

"Where is he?" Josef demanded into the phone.

"You'll get directions later. I have a proper welcome to prepare. I will send you a text with directions later. Follow them as I say Kostan." Watts broke the connection and the video ended as well.

"No….." Beth groaned.

"Mick is still alive," Rayna comforted. "We'll get him back."

"I'll kill Watts," Beth hissed.

"Stand in line," Josef told her. "This isn't over."

"You've got that right," Beth said harshly. "I need some blood, excuse me please." She stalked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

Josef and Rayna exchanged concerned glances. This was a side of Beth they were unaccustomed to seeing.

"Keep an eye on her," Josef advised.

"She's strong Josef," Rayna answered in Beth's defense. "But I will."

"Take care of her Beauty. It's going to take all of us to pull this off," he told her.

"We'll manage Josef," Rayna said with conviction.

End chapter.

**I wait for reviews eagerly. Make my day dear readers. Reviews are gold. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I'm still playing with their characters though.**

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. You keep me going.**

Chapter 12

Mick had been roughly lifted and dumped in the trunk of a car. The lid was slammed down and he was left alone in the dark with his thoughts and fears. His main fear was not for himself but for Beth. The pain from the stakes as he jolted around in the trunk was nothing compared to the torment running through his mind as he worried about Beth. The fact that there was no scent of her in this car did not mean she was okay.

When the car finally stopped, Mick strained to hear anything that would give him a clue as to where he was. There was no city sounds, just the silence of the country. Would they have Beth here and would he see her again? Deep inside he felt she was still alive, he believed he would feel it if she were dead. Their close sire/fledgling bond had faded as she matured but Mick felt sure he would know if he had lost her.

The trunk lid was raised and Watts and the other man hauled him out of the car and carried him towards a large building. From the position he was in, Mick couldn't get a clear view.

"Talk about dead weight," Ralph groaned as he carried Mick's legs.

"Very funny Ralph," Jonas huffed, holding Mick's arms. His grip started to slip and he almost dropped the vampire on his head. A low growl rumbled in Mick's chest causing Ralph to look at Jonas in alarm.

"Jonas?"

"Don't worry Ralph. Growling is about all he can do with those stakes in him," Jonas laughed. "Right St. John? There's nothing you can do to us. All that strength and speed is useless because of a piece of wood."

Inside the building they lugged Mick over to two tables and deposited him a heap on the floor. Mick's face was inches from a stack of kindling and knew how Watts intended this to end. All that kept despair from taking over was that there was no scent of Beth anywhere in the room. He clung to the hope that she was okay.

Jonas crouched at Mick's back and jerked the stake out from between the shoulder blades. The pain eased a little but the stake in his chest kept him paralyzed.

"Ralph, help me put him on the table. George get the camera ready, I want to send Kostan a video," Jonas told them. He and Ralph placed Mick on the table and Jonas leaned in close to Mick's head.

"You know why the wood is stacked under the table, right St. John? Just think of this as your funeral bier," Jonas taunted with a nasty laugh. He stepped back from the still form and let George film Mick lying on the table.

"Let's load that on the computer and give Kostan a call," Jonas suggested and headed for the office. George handed the camera to Tim, who limped after Jonas and Ralph. George stared down at Mick, anger burning in his eyes.

"Your lady shot my son," he hissed. "She may have escaped us this time but after we deal with Kostan, I will go after her personally. You can die knowing I'm going to make her pay." He followed the others to the office.

Relief flooded through Mick's soul. Beth was safe. She had defended herself and got away. He was filled with pride at how well she had done and guessed that somehow she must have lost her phone. George Watts would be in for a big surprise if he thought he would be able to hunt Beth later. Mick knew his Beth; she would be coming with Josef and Rayna. His future didn't seem quite as black as a moment ago.

In the office, Jonas had talked to Josef and sent the video link. As he shut down the computer, he chuckled in pleasure. His revenge was falling into place perfectly.

"You know Jonas, it would be better if we finished St. John now and turn the flame thrower on Kostan as soon as he walks in," Ralph said.

"That's not good enough," Jonas snapped. "I will make them both suffer. We have the upper hand here; I want this to go down the way I say. I've waited too long for my revenge."

"How can you be sure that Kostan won't bring a vamp army with him?" George asked. This had been the part of the plan that worried him the most.

Calming down, Jonas nodded in understanding and smiled smugly at his cousin.

"Because I know his kind George. I studied your reports on Kostan. He has vamps answering to him; he's a big shot with their kind. If he runs for help he looks weak. I've seen guys like him inside the joint all the time. They rule the roost until they slip up. Then the others attack when they sense weakness. Kostan will not give them the chance to do that," Jonas said with confidence. "He'll do as I say because he doesn't believe he will fail and he can't ask for help."

"I hope you're right," George muttered.

"Trust me George; I know what I'm talking about. I've had nothing but time to study people in prison. We know that Kostan cares about St. John; I could hear it in his voice. St. John investigated that situation when Kostan's building blew. That mess four years ago with those other vamps had those two fighting together. Kostan will not let me kill St. John without trying to stop me. He'll do as I say."

"They do seem to have a sense of loyalty," Ralph agreed. "I'd say that Jonas is right. Even vampires appear to have best friends."

"Don't worry Dad," Tim added. "The long wait is almost over."

Josef stood in the middle of the room, wishing with all his being to have Jonas Watts' throat in his hands. He listened for sounds from the kitchen but the two women were talking too low for him to hear. He was worried about Beth; he could feel the strain she was under. Josef was aware of how strong the bond that joined Mick and Beth was. Their lives had truly been intertwined since Mick rescued her at age four. He had a serious concern that neither one would be able to survive losing the other. Josef swore to himself that he would not let that outcome become a reality.

He was shaken from his thoughts by his phone ringing. He snatched it from his pocket and was surprised by the caller ID.

"Moriah?" he answered.

"Konstantin, just what the hell is going on out there in LA?" Granny Fortuna's voice demanded.

"I am not even going to ask how you know anything is," Josef sighed, wincing at her use of his old name. He was quickly joined by the two women whose eyes were burning into him. He held up one hand to stall their questions.

"I've had a strange feeling for almost a week and I just now read the cards."

"What did the cards say Moriah?" Josef asked sitting in the nearest chair. He didn't like the knot that had reappeared in his stomach.

"I saw danger. Old enemies have returned and your strength is divided. I didn't draw the death card but there is a dark cloud over you Josef," Granny warned.

Josef was reluctant to admit how right she was.

"Well I'm so glad the death card didn't come up," he said trying to be nonchalant.

"Don't play games with me Josef," Granny scolded. "Just what kind of trouble do you have?"

"Just some old hunter business," he hedged. Rayna threw him a stern look and exclaimed "Josef!" Beth growled.

There was a pause and then a loud snort came over the phone.

"How long have they had Mick?" she asked.

"Damn it Moriah. How………?"

"I'm no fool boy," she said gently. "I hear the strain in your voice. I will have Robert get the corporate jet ready. He and Tyson and I can be there in a few hours."

"I'm afraid we don't have a few hours Moriah. I'm expecting a call with instructions any moment now. It's up to Rayna, Beth and me to deal with this," Josef replied. He wished he could wait for their help but Mick didn't have that much time.

He heard her frustrated sigh.

"I still think we should come," she stated.

"Thank you Moriah but this is my fight. I do have something else you can do for me."

"What boy?"

"Would you brush up on the Commitment ceremony and when this is settled, come and preside over it for Rayna and me?"

"I would be honored," Granny said warmly. "You make sure you rescue Mick and watch over Beth or I will have serious issues with you." The pleasure in her voice belied her words.

Josef smiled, happy with her reaction to his request. He could feel her support and noted that she didn't instruct him on protecting Rayna. Granny's confidence in his Beauty was understood. His spirits lightened somewhat in spite of the danger.

"Thank you Moriah."

"We can still come there if you wish," Granny made one more offer.

"I'm afraid this is my mess to cleanup my friend. I will be in touch," Josef said and closed the connection.

End chapter.

**So my readers, we approach the confrontation. I live for reviews so please make my day. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I still feel the need to keep it alive.**

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate all of you.**

Chapter 13

Rayna looked at Josef questioningly.

"Granny offered help? How did she know that we had trouble?"

"And she knew Mick was in danger," Beth said in awe.

"She read the cards," Josef answered with a shrug. "How does Moriah know anything? She wants to bring Robert and Tyson out here. There isn't time."

"But she'll come for the Commitment?" Rayna asked.

"She said she would be honored," Josef smiled and then he became serious. "As soon as we fix this mess Beauty."

To echo his statement, his phone buzzed, signaling an incoming text. He looked at his phone with a scowl.

"I am to go to the parking lot of the Bradford building in Century City. And I am to come alone," Josef recited.

"Oh no you won't," Rayna growled and Beth shook her head.

"I never said I would follow his orders," Josef said mildly. "I fully intend for the two of you to come along."

"Will they hurt Mick because you don't do as they say?" Beth asked in concern.

Josef turned to her and took her by the shoulders.

"Beth dear, understand this," he said softly. "Jonas has no plans to free Mick. He wants me to watch Mick die. So Watts will not do anything to Mick until I'm there. Now let's go get Mick out to there," he finished. Beth nodded, knowing Josef was right.

They went out to the garage with Josef snagging a set of keys from a hook before leaving the house. Darren, his head of security and Sam were waiting for them.

"Where are we headed Mr. Kostan?" Darren asked.

"Darren, I want you and Sam to watch the house. The ladies and I will handle this," Josef instructed.

"John was a friend Mr. Kostan," Sam said boldly.

"I understand that Sam. My hands are tied here gentlemen. They have Mick and I can't bring an army in directly," Josef said, and then winked at Darren.

"Yes sir," Darren replied and nudged Sam with an elbow when he started to protest further.

"We're taking Rayna's BMW," Josef continued, holding up her keys. He looked at Darren meaningfully. "You did take care of those details we discussed earlier, right?"

"Of course sir," Darren answered. "All of them."

"Good," Josef approved. "Then you know what I expect." He motioned to both women and went to the driver's door of the BMW. Rayna didn't argue as she got in the passenger seat. Beth got in back. As Josef headed into town, Rayna turned toward Josef, her eyebrows raised.

"So besides the GPS, is there an audio bug in here too?" she asked.

"Beauty……….."

"I'm not angry right now. But be honest Josef," she said firmly.

"I would have told you. I didn't want anything to touch you. I just wish I had convinced Mick to do the same with Beth's car."

"Too late for that," Beth muttered from the back seat. Rayna reached out to touch Josef's cheek.

"We will discuss this secret keeping later. I will not commit to a vamp that goes behind my back," she whispered.

"Rayna, Darren just did this today. We were interrupted with Mick's abduction before I could explain," Josef said trying to explain to her.

"If I hadn't lost my phone, we would all be okay," Beth mumbled darkly from the back seat.

"Stop that Beth!" Josef ordered. "We all misjudged how smart Watts is. This is not your fault and I will hear no more talk like that."

"No blame Beth," Rayna added looking over the back of the seat. "Blame only keeps us from acting. We go forward; it is the only way to help Mick."

"Okay," Beth nodded. "I'm sorry. I will do whatever it takes to get Mick back."

"That's our tiger," Josef said flashing a grin at Rayna as he used Mick's frequent nickname for Beth. He saw Beth settle back in her seat in the rearview mirror.

Beth made herself relax, calming herself with visions of how she would make the hunters pay for hurting her sire. Mick was her life and they would not take him from her without facing the consequences. But she knew she had to remain in control.

Josef pulled into the Bradford building's parking lot and parked where he had been instructed to. The lot was not empty and as he parked under a light pole, he didn't notice to old Ford parked several rows over, facing them.

Ralph set his night vision binoculars on the seat and picked up his phone.

"He's here Jonas, driving a dark burgundy BMW. There are two others in the car with him. I'm not sure who is in the back but since his lady is in the front, I think that Turner is in the back," Ralph reported.

"So he's not following instructions. I'm not surprised," Jonas answered. "Is anyone following him?"

"Nope, just his car."

"Good, I'll call him. As soon as he leaves, you come back here. I will send him to the second stop to delay his arrival. Once you are here we will prepare for him and the women," Jonas instructed and hung up. He turned to George and Tim. "Kostan is bringing the women. Tonight we get to eliminate four creatures in one stroke."

"Don't underestimate the women Jonas," George warned.

"I won't, but we have them outnumbered. St. John will be no help in his current condition. I'll call Kostan," Jonas told them. He picked up Mick's phone and placed his call.

"Kostan."

"Yes Watts."

"Didn't I tell you to come alone?" Jonas asked.

"I'd like to see you keep an angry fledgling at home," Josef shot back, looking around trying to spot where Watts got his information. He couldn't see anyone special. "I'm afraid in this you have no say."

"You are lucky I'm feeling generous. George has an issue to settle with Ms Turner so I will ignore the lapse. Let this be the only instruction you disregard," Watts warned. "Next you go to the multiplex on North Central Ave. Call when you're there and you'll get your next instructions. I have the route timed so no extra stops." The connection was broken.

"Darren, I hope you are picking this up," Josef said out load and repeated the next stop. He pulled out of the lot and a few minutes later Ralph left to return to the canyon.

"So what game is this Watts playing with all this hide and seek?" Rayna fumed.

"I think he's afraid I won't play fair. And he's right, I won't. I will not be a lamb, led to the slaughter. We will come out of this with Mick safe and they'll be dead," Josef said darkly.

"I second that," Beth spoke up. Josef heard the clip of a gun slide back into place and he knew she was double checking her ammo. He glanced at Rayna who smiled, her fangs showing.

"Mine is here," she said opening the glove box. She withdrew a very business- like Luger. "I've been practicing."

"I remember that muzzle loading pistol you had in 1790. Beauty, I truly hope your aim has improved." Josef chuckled. Rayna laughed with him.

"Oh I assure you it is better."

Josef stroked her cheek quickly. He felt reassured to have her at his side. A quick glance at the clock showed he would make it to the multiplex in plenty of time. He again directed his words toward the microphone he knew was in the visor.

"Darren, I'm almost at the multiplex. Go past and wait a block down," he ordered and five minutes after he parked near the street, a black truck flashed it's headlights as it drove past. Josef smiled in satisfaction as he placed a call to Mick's phone.

"Kostan, you are there?" Watts answered.

"I'm here and I'm very tired of this game. Since I highly doubt you've decided to bring Mick to the movies, let's put an end to this and give me our final destination. Where are you?" Josef said angrily.

"Temper, temper Kostan," Josef chided. "I will text you directions. I would hate for you to get lost. Don't waste time, St. John is waiting and he doesn't look comfortable."

Josef swore as Jonas cut off the conversation abruptly. Moments later the phone buzzed with an incoming text. Josef handed Rayna the phone.

"Read me the directions as we go. Darren will be able to follow along," he instructed, starting the car.

He followed Rayna's instructions as they sent them north, out of the city. As they travelled the tension in the vehicle grew. The heavily populated community gave way to a more sparsely settled countryside in one of the many canyon roads. A broken sign indicating a deserted riding stable tilted next to a wooded driveway. Josef pulled in but halted the car before coming into the opening where the stable sat. He turned in his seat and looked at both women.

"Okay, we're here. We have only one chance of making this work in our favor," he said grimly. "Do as I say and we'll get Mick and get out alive."

End chapter.

**So my friends thank you for reading. I will be gone for the long 4****th**** of July weekend and will not be home until next week. I will take my notebooks and work on the next chapters. Thank you for your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do however have an emotional investment that is pretty strong.**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. I love you readers. Thanks.**

Chapter 14

The three walked down the drive until they reached the edge of the clearing that held the old barn. There was a battered grey van and an older Ford parked near the structure and in the dim light of the half moon they could see that the barn door was left open.

"I believe we've been issued an invitation," Rayna said nodding toward the door. She took a step forward.

"Wait," Josef cautioned and a moment later Darren and Sam joined them. "Do a quick look around the outside," he told the two. The two men silently headed towards the structure.

"We don't go into anything blind," Josef informed the women. "They are expecting us and have had time to prepare. I want the two of you to wait outside when I go in."

"No!" Both Beth and Rayna voiced their dissent at the same time.

"I don't want any argument," Josef growled.

"I will not wait out here like some helpless female while Mick is being held in there," Beth answered back indignantly. "I owe Mick my life many times over and I intend to go in there and bring him out." She looked at Josef pleadingly. "Josef, I have to do it."

Josef squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head slightly. Mick would stake him for giving in but he couldn't say no to Beth. He looked at Rayna and found himself impaled by stormy grey eyes.

"Don't even think I'm going to stay out here," she said tightly. "Are you forgetting there are at least four of them? You couldn't do this alone if you wanted to."

"All right," Josef gave in. "But this is how we do this. I do the talking and you follow my lead. Remember they are human and a bullet to the heart or between the eyes works very nicely. They are dangerous, hesitate and you end up dead. This is not the time to become all moral and decide to just incapacitate them. We leave them all dead. Is that clear?" he finished, ending with a hard look at Beth. As the one among them with the closest ties to humanity, he did not want her softening when the moment came to act. He was met by a steely glare from the newest member of the tribe.

"They staked Mick," she snarled.

"That's my girl," Josef approved. He smiled at Rayna who looked up from checking her gun. Darren and Sam returned from scouting the area.

"There's the front entrance, a side door on the left and a large double door in back that is boarded up. However the hayloft door is hanging by one hinge. I guess they forgot vampires can jump," Darren reported with a tight smile.

"I picked up four different human scents and Mick's," Sam added. "There are no windows so we couldn't get the layout inside."

"Only one way to find that out," Josef sighed. "Do you two think you can get in the loft without them hearing you?"

"No problem," Darren assured him.

"Good, then go in that way and wait. As I told the girls, none of them are to be left alive."

Sam and Darren nodded and faded away into the woods. Josef knew they would be in position soon. He looked at the ladies.

"Time to go in," he said. "Are you ready?"

Beth nodded, drawing her gun out of her large coat pocket briefly before putting it back in. Rayna had hers tucked into the belt of her slacks. Josef reached up to pat the shoulder holster under his leather jacket to reassure himself. Mick had outfitted him with the holster several years ago. It was only back up as far as he was concerned, Josef preferred the thought of ripping Watts' throat out with his fangs as a better solution.

Inside the barn, the human hunters had taken up their positions. When Ralph had arrived back at the barn, Jonas decided he had to set the things in place. His revenge had to happen the way he had dreamt of it.

"Tim, I want you up in the loft with the semi-automatic. Make sure you have the silver clip. You are my backup, you do not fire unless I give the order," Jonas told him.

"Jonas, why hold off? Let's just dispose of these creatures and be done with it," George argued. He feared waiting, it could only mean trouble.

"We will do this my way George. You agreed," Jonas insisted. "Ralph, you see the crates on the walkway above the side door? I want you up there with a crossbow and the silver stakes. Make sure you aim for the heart."

"I'd rather have a gun," Ralph complained.

"Take a handgun with silver ammo," Jonas said. "But I want Kostan aware, not dead. I don't want him to go easy."

"This is becoming too much a personal vendetta," George said in warning.

"It is all a personal vendetta," Jonas corrected. "I want justice for my father. Kostan's permanent death cannot be painless thing." He glared at Mick lying on the makeshift table. He went over to the helpless vampire who was held immobile by a piece of wood. He frowned down at him. "You understand don't you St. John? You saw Kostan drain my father, you killed our friends. I cannot let this pass."

Mick blinked up at Watts and a growl rumbled in his chest. Anger radiated off the vampire. Jonas laughed at Mick as he tapped the stake protruding from his chest.

"Growl away buddy, you have no say in this outcome," Jonas told him. "George, I want you down here with me. Keep your crossbow on Kostan, I'm handling the flamethrower."

"I'm not sure………."

"Enough George!" his cousin snapped. "We do this my way. Tim and Ralph will watch the women, you cover Kostan. We are more than enough to deal with the three of them."

"I know Kostan wants to rescue St. John but why will he willingly walk in here without some plan of attack?" George asked positioning himself just behind Mick. He cradled the loaded crossbow in one arm; an automatic loaded with sliver was stuck in his belt.

"Dad always said that vamps are arrogant creatures. Since so little can hurt them, they become over-confident in their abilities and make mistakes."

"If that is true, how did Kostan and St. John get the best of him?" George questioned.

"We weren't expecting them. Dad and Uncle Simon were after Paul Reynolds and we surprised him as he came home with two freshies. While we killed them, St. John and Kostan stopped at the house. Evidently they were friends of Reynolds, Dad had no idea they would be there. They were on us before we could react. Your dad grabbed me and pulled me to the truck," Jonas told him as he picked up the flamethrower and settled the strap on his shoulder.

"You killed the freshies?" George asked in shock. "Jonas, they were human."

"They attacked us when we grabbed the vampire. George, you can't leave witnesses. No one who can identify you to the authorities can be left behind," Jonas answered with a shrug. "Besides, they are tainted humans. Vamp lovers are worthless."

George looked at his cousin uncomfortably. This attitude was difficult to swallow. To take vengeance on vampires who killed loved ones, vampires who preyed on the human race, George could understand the need to wipe them out. But to kill humans who happen to witness these executions, to kill someone who fed vampires did not sit easy with him. This cast his cousin in a different light, put some tarnish on the cousin he had grown up admiring. But given the fact that Kostan and the women were due at any moment, he would have to table those questions until a later time. Given that they were facing all vampires this time it was easier to know where his loyalties lay.

Josef approached the open door with Beth and Rayna right behind him. They stepped inside to observe a stairwell leading upward on their right. There was a door to an office to the left and a narrow corridor that ran a few feet before it opened to the rest of the barn. For the moment they could not see the humans and they were hidden as well. Josef hesitated and turned to both women. He spoke at a level that was below human hearing.

"Go upstairs. We'll take them from two angles," he instructed.

Beth could scent Mick in the room.

"No, Josef. I go with you," she insisted.

Josef would have protested but Rayna laid a hand on his arm. She smiled, fangs showing as she vamped.

"I'll take upstairs," she growled back, keeping her voice low as well. "Sam and Darren will be up there too. Take Beth with you," she told him.

Josef looked at her intently as if he was memorizing her face. He had complete faith in her abilities. With on swift move he pulled her close and gave her a searing kiss. Rayna wrapped both arms around his neck and responded in kind.

"You be careful," she growled in his ear.

"You too," Josef said before kissing her once more. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," she answered and then quickly broke away and silently ascended the stairs.

Josef looked at Beth and then hugged her with one arm.

"Let's go get Mick," he said softly and they headed forward.

End chapter.

**Okay, I was busy over the long weekend. I am now ready to face the hunters. Thanks for reading. Feedback please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do however spend a lot of time in its world.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading. This chapter has finally reached the confrontation we have all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 15

When Josef and Beth stepped into the open area of the barn, they halted and Beth let out an involuntary gasp. The video had not shown them everything that Watts had intended. She had seen him staked but now she could see the wood stacked under the table and smell the gasoline, its purpose clear.

Josef put out an arm to prevent Beth from rushing to Mick's side. He did a quick assessment of the room, starting with George Watts holding a crossbow aimed at his heart. On the walkway to the left, above the side door a second man crouched behind a stack of crates. His crossbow was trained on Beth. The young man was nowhere to be seen but Josef concluded the boy was either in the hayloft above or in the stalls below. Finally he brought his attention to Jonas Watts, who held a deadly flamethrower.

"Watts, finally," Josef muttered. He had no idea how far the flames would reach but he wasn't going to tempt fate. He could feel Beth's desire to run to Mick vibrate beside him but she stayed in place. He admired her control. He took a step to the side, Beth moving with him and threw a quick look at Mick. He could hear his friend rumble deep in his chest and he knew that Mick had picked up Beth's scent.

"Where's your woman Kostan?" Jonas demanded angrily. "I know you brought her along."

"Oh, Rayna's around. Did you think we were all going to just walk in and surrender? I know you have more than just George with you," Josef snarled back. "Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"I want her in here now. Call her," Watts ordered.

"No," Josef refused.

Rayna had reached the upper level quickly and she pressed close to the support columns to stay out of sight. She had watched Josef and Beth enter the room and had followed Josef's gaze around the barn. She noted the stack of crates to her left and saw the tip of the crossbow protruding from the back. From her angle she could see Tim in the loft, positioned behind a stack of old hay bales. A shiver went down her spine as she noticed the gun the boy held. Rayna didn't doubt for a minute that the ammunition was silver. She scanned the shadows of the loft, looking for Darren and Sam but didn't see them.

Hugging against the wall, Rayna quickly moved from post to post in the darkness. In a few moments she was on the opposite side of the crates.

Josef had been the only one to notice Rayna's movement. Beth couldn't tear her focus from Mick and the humans could only concentrate on the vampires before them. He steeled himself not to glance up at her and give away her position.

"Put the toy away Watts and just let Mick go," Josef said in disgust. "This has gone on long enough and you can still survive this mess."

Jonas laughed nastily and took a few steps forward, swinging the flamethrower at Mick.

"It is time for me to end this," he announced.

"You started this," Josef said coldly. "Your father began this fight when he killed Paul and his ladies. You continued it when you could have walked away after prison. It is your doing, don't blame us."

"You are unnatural Kostan. You don't belong on this earth," Jonas shouted.

Josef could see he had the human close to losing control. He was uncomfortable with how the flamethrower waved in Mick's direction. He knew that Rayna was now in place and could only hope that Darren and Sam were as well.

"Beth, be ready," Josef warned in a vampire voice.

"Jonas…….." George cautioned; the first one to notice the change in Josef's eyes.

"Rayna, now," Josef called out as he vamped.

Everything went into a blur of motion. Rayna came around the crates with a snarl. Ralph looked up startled, completely frozen by the sight of the pale blonde beauty with silvered eyes and gleaming fangs. Nothing he had watched on the videos had prepared him for a real vampire this close up. The crossbow clattered to the ground as he tried to scramble to his feet and he fumbled to free his gun from its holster. Rayna reached out and took his head in her hands.

"Fool," she hissed and snapped his neck with a twist.

As she tossed his body to the barn floor below, Beth and Josef had gone into action. Beth had pulled her gun from her pocket and shot twice at George just as he fired the crossbow.

"Josef!" she called in warning.

Josef in turn had leapt towards Jonas while the stake flew harmlessly past its mark. George collapsed, the bullets digging into his shoulder and chest. Parker's body falling from the walkway combined with the gunshots and an angry vampire launching himself at him was more than Jonas could handle. He tightened his fingers on the trigger as he twisted to look over his shoulder and the flames shot upward into the rafters. In the next moment the hunter was struck by an enraged vampire, the flamethrower was torn from his grasp and he found himself tossed back towards the stalls. Jonas clumsily pulled a silver knife from a sheath on his belt and waved it at the advancing vampire. With silvered eyes, Josef stood over the human hunter. He kicked out, sending the knife flying out of Watts' hand and laughed as the frightened man scrambled towards the flamethrower.

When Beth shot George, Tim had cried out in shock and quickly fired his weapon. He was able to only fire twice before Darren seized the boy from behind and bent him backward until his spine snapped. The boy cried out in intense pain and Darren took pity on him, snapping his neck and ending it. He didn't enjoy taking the boy's life but Darren understood what a powerful force revenge could be. Josef was right; they couldn't leave anyone behind to continue this war. He looked down at what was happening below.

One of Tim's shots caught Beth in her right shoulder as she turned toward Mick. The silver burned as it dug in but she ignored it as her desire to free Mick overrode the pain. She grasped the stake with her left hand and pulled it free. A loud gasp came from Mick and he snarled in relief as sensation returned to his body. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck as she sobbed in happiness. Neither of them saw George struggling to his knees, his gun aimed at Beth's back. He could feel his life slipping away and he wanted his final justice.

Sam had picked up Tim's gun and he saw what George intended to do. With cool precision he fired and was pleased to see Watts collapse without firing his gun. His pleasure was interrupted when Darren jabbed him in the ribs and pointed upward. Flames were licking their way steadily along a beam.

"Oh shit," Sam groaned. "This whole place will go up."

"Come on," Darren said and jumped down to the barn floor. Sam followed.

Josef had ignored everything that was happening around him as he stalked after Jonas, reveling in the fear that was given off by the human. Ryan had dropped to the barn floor and hurried to Beth and Mick. She too had looked up and saw the fire spread from one beam to another.

"Josef, stop playing with Watts and finish this. We have a fire," Rayna scolded. She could see Beth was hurting from the bullet she had taken in the shoulder and Mick was terribly weak.

Josef drew his gun and pointed it at Watt's forehead. The human froze momentarily in terror, confused by why everything had gone wrong. He had been so sure that his plan would work. Kostan had brought others along, he hadn't followed instructions. Jonas had been sure that the vampire would have come to rescue St. John on his own; he should have behaved as his father said vampires would behave. Jonas' hand closed around a stick of kindling and he knew he had one chance to survive.

He surged to his feet, lunging at Josef's chest with the piece of wood. Josef sighed in disgust and fired three times, hitting the human in the arm and twice in the chest. He deliberately didn't aim for his heart. Jonas fell backwards, pain coursing through his body. Josef crouched over him, glaring down at the man who had begun this battle.

"I don't want you dying easy, "Josef growled. "You deserve to go painfully but this place is about to burn down around us and I want to be sure you are dead. You should have taken your freedom and gone away."

"You had to die," Jonas gasped in pain.

"Not happening Watts," Josef said smugly.

He glanced around the room. Sam and Darren were assisting Mick and Beth out of the barn. Rayna was stalking back toward him. The smoke was getting thicker and the heat from the flames was building.

"Josef, "she said in concern. "The fire is spreading fast."

"Get out," Josef ordered. "I'm coming."

"Not without you my love," Rayna insisted. "Finish him."

Josef got to his feet and looked down at the human at his feet. He brought his gun into position aiming at the man's head.

"You chose this end Watts," Josef said and pulled the trigger. He heard the man's heartbeat stop.

As he turned to Rayna, a beam crashed down between them and the front entrance. The smoke had dropped down around them and flames were now working their way down the walls. Rayna looked at him in alarm.

"Side door," Josef ordered and they ran.

End chapter.

**All right my readers, I was a bit violent this chapter. Glad to get that out of my system. So do you feel satisfied or did I miss the mark? Please review I need to know. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But it lives in my heart and I do keep writing about it.**

**Thank you to all who have read and review. I enjoy sharing with you.**

Chapter 16

Sam assisted Mick out of the barn with Beth supporting him on the other side. Darren followed them out and when they had reached a safe distance, Mick pulled free of Sam and gathered Beth into his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her essence. Several silent moments he held her then the scent of blood from her shoulder made him release her and he wordlessly began to search her for other wounds. Beth let out a hiss of pain as he grasped her shoulder a little too tightly.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked softly as he gentled his grip.

"No, just the one bullet," she said concerned with the intense look in his eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I love you," he said fiercely and hugged her again.

"I love you too," she responded and felt Mick wobble on unsteady legs. She supported his weight but winced as the pull on her shoulder caused additional pain. Sam saw her reaction and stepped back in to help hold Mick upright. Mick didn't resist, he had felt Beth shift uncomfortably.

Darren had been anxiously waiting for Josef and Rayna to emerge from the burning barn. They heard a shot ring out and then a crash of something large falling inside. Smoke began to billow out of the door.

"The boss should be out by now," Darren worried. "Sam, stay with them, I'm going to see if they need help."

"No!" Beth protested. She couldn't condone him going into the burning structure even for Josef and Rayna. She felt the two were able to take care of themselves; she refused to believe anything else.

Rushing to the side door, Josef and Rayna discovered it was locked. Rayna let out an exasperated groan and looked at Josef. He had glanced up at the walkway above where flames were busy consuming the wood.

"On two," he said nodding at the door. Rayna nodded. "One, two…" Josef said and they both threw their shoulders against the door.

To their surprise the solid looking door gave way with ease and they stumbled out into the fresh night air. Josef swept Rayna up in his arms and swung her around.

"You stubborn woman, when I say go, you go." He scolded in relief.

"I don't follow orders well, you know that," Rayna laughed and kissed him.

"Let's get out of here," Josef said putting her on her feet and taking her hand he led her to the front of the barn. As they came around the corner, Darren was heading to the door that was belching smoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Josef called out. "I am in no mood to look for a new head of security. Really man, I don't ask my employees to risk becoming ash, do I?"

Darren halted and they all looked relieved to see the two safe.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked anxiously. The strain of the silver in her system was taking its toll. Blood was still seeping from her shoulder as the wound was unable to heal.

"We're fine but you aren't," Rayna said in concern. She could see the pain that Beth was in. "We need to take care of you."

"I'm fine," Beth countered. She looked up at Mick worriedly. "Mick needs blood, he's very weak."

"Let's get back to the car," Josef suggested. "I've got what we need to take care of that." He took over for Sam, supporting Mick. "Darren, you and Sam keep an eye on the fire and let me know when it might become visible to the neighbors. We don't need unexpected company."

"Right boss," Darren acknowledged. "Good thing this canyon is pretty isolated."

"Only smart thing Watts did," Josef muttered as they walked back to where they left the BMW.

Back at the car, Josef eased Mick down into the grass behind the car and popped the trunk open. A cooler inside held several bottles of blood and he grabbed two. Handing one to Beth, he took the other one to Mick.

"Here buddy, drink up. It's fresh bottled, it will help," he said to Mick sitting silently on the ground. Mick took the bottle without comment and drank.

Rayna had Beth balance herself on the edge of the trunk and helped her ease out of her coat and shirt. The hole wasn't large but it was red and puckered as her body fought against the poison. Rayna opened a small surgical kit and took out a scalpel and forceps.

"This is going to hurt honey but that silver has to come out," Rayna said sympathetically. Beth nodded giving her a weak smile. She focused her attention on Mick sitting a few feet away, his head hanging down. Her only reaction was a low hiss as Rayna cut into her shoulder.

"I was a field nurse for the south during the Civil War," Rayna commented as she expertly dug the bullet out in short order and dropped it into a baggie. "I didn't last long; the blood temptation became too great. I had to disappear or give myself away. I learned a lot though and now you should finish that blood so you heal quicker."

"Thanks Rayna," Beth answered and obeyed.

Josef had been watching Mick and didn't like what he was seeing. The younger vamp was sitting morosely on the ground with the empty bottle of blood beside him. He hadn't spoken since they had left the clearing.

"Hey Mick, do you need another bottle?" Josef asked.

Mick shook his head, still not speaking.

Beth finished buttoning her shirt, all ready feeling better with the sliver out of her body. She crouched down beside Mick and lightly placed one hand on his shoulder while cupping his chin in her other hand. Slowly she raised his head till their eyes met.

"Mick, what's wrong? Are you still hurting?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

"Then what's with the attitude?" she demanded.

Mick tried to glower at her, his discomfort plainly written on his face.

"Mick St. John, are you embarrassed that they caught you? Does it bother you that we had to rescue you?" she asked in amusement.

Mick tried to deny it but the words wouldn't come with Beth's shrewd eyes centered on him. He grinned back sheepishly.

"I was such a fool, I walked right into a trap," he confessed.

Beth felt a rush of tenderness run through her at the sight of him. Mick looked so young and vulnerable in his embarrassment.

"You are not a fool Mick. You were rushing to rescue me and I love that about you. I cannot begin to catch up on all the times you saved me. I'm so glad I could help you this time," Beth said kissing him.

"You've saved me in ways you'll never know," Mick whispered against her mouth and pulled her into his arms.

"Children, can we focus on what's happening here?" Josef interrupted. He was relieved to see Mick back to normal. Both Mick and Beth looked up at him with grins on their faces.

"That fire will be noticed so we have to think about getting out of here," he told them. "And Mick, I'll have you know that our Beth was quite the spitfire. Your little fledgling is a full member of the tribe now."

The pride in Mick's eyes was clear to see. He had never doubted her ability but it pleased him greatly that Josef had noticed. He smoothly got to his feet, bringing Beth up with him. Rayna beamed at the two as she brought another bottle to Mick.

"Drink up Mick. Watts caught you in a no-win situation. You didn't know that he didn't have Beth. You did the only thing you could do," she told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Rayna," Mick said softly.

The glow from the clearing was getting brighter and Darren and Sam came jogging down the drive towards them.

"The barn is ready to go up boss. I think it is best that you get out of here. Sam and I will call the fire department before the whole canyon goes up in flames. Head home boss, let me take care of it," Darren urged.

Josef looked down the drive and then back at the others.

"He's right, let's go."

"What about the information the hunters had?" Rayna asked suddenly. "If they have info on vampires stashed somewhere and it's discovered, then our secret is out. They had a video of Mick staked, who knows what else they had."

"I overheard them talking while they held me," Mick spoke up. "They didn't seem to mind talking in front of me. Everything they had on us was in the barn or their vehicles. George was the paranoid one; he said he wouldn't let anything out of his sight. If the barn is going up, so goes their proof."

"Check the vehicles and deal with anything they left behind," Josef told Darren and Sam. "Then make sure the authorities know about the fire before it burns up the whole canyon. But protect yourselves first."

"Right boss," Darren responded and headed after Sam who was all ready heading back to the barn.

Josef turned to the others.

"I think we are done here. Let's get going before we have humans crawling all over the place," he ordered.

They checked to make sure they left no signs of their presence along the drive and got in the car.

End chapter.

**Thanks for reading. I am almost finished with this story. I have a matter of a commitment ceremony to deal with. Feedback please, I would appreciate it. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I still am hanging onto the show with both hands.**

**Thank you all my readers. Thank you for your kind words of encouragement. I do enjoy sharing with you.**

Chapter 17

There was no traffic leaving the canyon and they made good time returning to Josef's house in the hills. It had been a silent ride home, each of them caught in their own private thoughts. Josef parked in the garage and they were met at the door to the house by Darren's second in command, Adam. His look of concern instantly put Josef on alert.

"What is it Adam?" Josef demanded.

"Just wanted you to know that you have company Mr. Kostan. If Mr. Yale hadn't come with them I would never have let them in. He said it was okay. Marissa made them comfortable in the living room," the man reported nervously. He watched for his boss' reaction carefully.

Josef stepped just inside and inhaled. He smiled broadly as he recognized the scents he all ready suspected he would discover.

"It's all right," he told the worried vampire. "I know them and you were right to trust Anthony. Darren and Sam will be back shortly. Carry on," he instructed. "These are welcome guests."

"Right sir."

Josef patted Adam on the shoulder and proceeded into the house. The other three followed him inside; they also recognized their visitor's scents. Josef entered the living room with arms spread wide in welcome, a smile on his face.

"Moriah, you just couldn't stay away," he laughed. "Robert, Tyson, I see she dragged you along on this wild goose chase too."

"Josef, you had me so worried," Granny scolded, rising to her feet. She went to him and hugged him tightly. "I could not sit still and wait for news. I am pleased to find you still have your head."

"We are a little bloodied but nothing serious," Josef replied nonchalantly.

Granny held him at arm's length and sniffed delicately.

"Boy you are damned lucky you are not ash. You reek of smoke," she accused.

"We're fine," Rayna cut in, coming to hug Granny. "The threat has been dealt with permanently."

"I'm glad you are safe child," Granny said kissing Rayna's cheek. She looked past her to Mick and Beth who stood together with their arms around each other's waists. Concern flickered across her face at the blood on their clothes but she could see they were both healed. It eased her mind that they had survived the threat with only minor injuries.

Anthony had come to take Rayna into his arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Ray, I was so worried. Is this the trouble you get yourself into when I'm not around?" he scolded softly.

"As you can you see I'm in one piece Anthony," Rayna laughed. "You don't need to worry."

"It makes me feel important," he answered. "It is good to see you my girl."

"And I am so glad to see you my dear man," Rayna responded kissing his cheek.

Tyson grabbed Rayna from behind and gave her a peck on the top of her head.

"Hey big sis, glad you didn't lose your pretty head," he teased.

Rayna turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

"Never underestimate me Tyson. Where is Savannah?"

"Couldn't get away from the NOPD on short notice," Tyson told her. "She wasn't happy to be missing the action."

"I wouldn't have minded missing the action," Beth commented from where she cuddled next to Mick on a sofa.

"You came out alive," Robert told Beth seriously. "That is a great accomplishment when dealing with hunters. Be very grateful you were on the winning side."

"Beth responded wonderfully," Mick said drawing her close.

"There was never any doubt of that," Granny said with a smug look. "The cards told me that. And now I need to talk privately with Josef and Rayna. If there is to be a ceremony and witnesses to invite, then we must talk. Mick, take Beth home, I think you both could use some freezer time to complete your healing. Anthony, would you mind showing Robert and Tyson to their rooms to settle in?"

Josef looked a bit surprised at Moriah taking charge but then shrugged good naturedly. No one argued with her when she had that tone of voice.

"You heard Moriah. We have plans to make," he chuckled. He held out one hand to Rayna and the other to Granny. "My office ladies." They left the room.

"Never argue with that woman," Robert said fondly. "Mick, Beth, I would follow her instructions if I were you. We'll see you tomorrow night. Tyson, I imagine that Savannah is expecting a call so she can stop worrying and plan for time off. And Anthony, Charity will be waiting for a call as well."

The other two men nodded and grinned. Mick stood and pulled Beth up beside him. He smiled at her, being alone with her was exactly what he wanted. It pleased him to have a reason to leave.

"Good bye then, we will see you tomorrow," Mick said and guided Beth out to her car. Beth wanted to be alone with Mick as much as he wanted to be with her. She drove as quickly and safely as she could in the night traffic.

Once she parked in the garage they hurried to the elevator. As the doors closed behind them, Mick pulled Beth into his arms, his lips seeking hers. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him as she responded to his kiss. Mick held her against the wall of the car, his hands sliding under her shirt. Beth moaned in pleasure. When the doors slid open, Mick carried her to their door and once inside he headed straight up to their bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, Mick gently laid Beth on the bed and began to undress her. He removed her shirt and bra and then turned his attention to her shoulder. With slow, careful patience he examined her unbroken skin and then leaned down to kiss the area where he guessed the bullet entered. He knelt beside her, marveling at how beautiful she was.

"Mick?"

"Ssh….." he ordered and held her down, kissing her again.

Beth's fingers went to his shirt and when he tried to evade her grasp she ripped his shirt down the front. She pushed it back, trying to remove it from his shoulders. Mick assisted her until they both had shed all the fabric between them. Mick then set about thoroughly and tenderly making love to Beth.

Impending dawn reached out to Mick as he held Beth in his arms later. He could feel the sun rising but had no desire to disturb the angel drowsing in his arms, even though they would benefit from time in the freezer. This was what he had waited for since the day Coraline had turned him. Finally he felt the peace in his soul that made eternity a blessing and not a curse.

Carefully he slid out from beneath her and got to his knees beside her, gently shaking her awake.

"What Mick?" Beth asked coming fully awake and concerned with the intense look in his eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Mick drew Beth up into a sitting position on the bed. He took bother hands in his, still kneeling beside her.

"Everything is perfect. Beth, I've had some time to think. Lying there with a stake in my chest gave me time to consider what I want," he said softly.

"Mick, what are you trying to say?" she questioned. She felt pinned by his gaze, adoring the way his beautiful hazel eyes burned into hers.

"I want to marry you Beth. Or commit to you. Whatever you wish to do my love. We can follow human custom or have a vampire union, just so you agree to be with me through eternity," he said urgently.

Beth felt overwhelmed by the emotions churning through her. His request touched her deeply and for once she was at a loss for words. It didn't escape Beth's notice that Mick did not use the word forever.

"Beth, you are no longer my fledgling. I may always be your sire but you are not my child, you proved that tonight," Mick said honestly. "Please love; say you want to take this step with me."

Beth felt love flow through her. She gripped his hands tightly.

"I love you Mick. I think I have since the moment I saw you watching me at my first BuzzWire report. I want nothing more than an eternity with you," she said solemnly. "Yes, I want to plan our own commitment ceremony."

Mick pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"Should we speak to Granny and ask her to include us?" he asked.

Beth took Mick's face in her hands and kissed his nose.

"I want a commitment but I won't step in on Josef and Rayna's plans." She saw the flicker of surprise in his eyes. Quickly she tugged him close and held him, her lips near his ear. "I want a night just for the two of us. I know Josef and Rayna would gladly share their ceremony but I won't intrude on their celebration. They deserve to have this be only about them. Do you mind waiting?"

"No Beth, I don't mind. As long as I know you will be mine, I can wait," Mick smiled, falling into her clear blue eyes. "I want it to be special too, I love you."

Beth brought her lips to his; teasing him slightly before pressing hers to his in a sweet, gentle promise of a kiss.

"I'm ready to commit to you Mick. We will have our eternity," she promised.

End chapter.

**So my readers, we are almost done. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, now please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do feel that it does belong to all the fans who love it.**

**Thank you for taking this journey with me. I have now finished my 11****th**** story, who would have believed it. I owe it to all of my readers who have supported me. Enjoy the final chapter.**

Chapter18

Four nights later Rayna and Josef's guests arrived and settled in. Savannah and Charity flew in from New Orleans in the late afternoon and Cynthia and Philippe's private jet landed just after sundown. The ceremony would be the next night but this evening the group split in two. The men gathered in the billiard room while the women made themselves comfortable in the living room.

The cigar smoke hung low in the room while Robert challenged Josef to a game of nine-ball. Tyson, Mick, Philippe and Anthony were lounging around watching and enjoying Josef's best scotch.

"Josef, I have to say old friend, you are the last vamp I would have expected to commit to a woman," Philippe laughed. Josef looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Philippe, you know I have always loved the ladies," he responded in an injured tone.

"That's the point, you've loved many ladies," Philippe shot back.

"But Ray is special," Anthony put in.

"Well said Anthony," Josef approved. "Rayna is one of a kind. I'm a lucky vamp."

"She certainly has a sparkle to her that is unique," Robert observed as he coolly sank his shot.

"Ya'll better treat my big sis right," Tyson drawled. "Or Granny will drop a curse on you that will make you wish she had taken your head."

"Rayna is not your sister Tyson," Josef said patiently.

"Be glad I see her that way cause at one point I thought I was in love," Tyson grinned.

"Don't let Savannah hear that," Anthony warned. "That woman is dangerous. She carries silver ammo."

"I only thought I was in love," Tyson corrected. He took a sip of scotch and smiled. "I didn't know that I would meet a hot brunette that twists me in knots."

The others laughed at the expression on his face.

"St. John, you are way too quiet over there," Robert said shrewdly.

Mick grinned back.

"I'm thinking how all of us have found one woman who has filled a void in us," he replied quietly. He looked at Anthony pointedly. "Even you my friend, I saw the greeting you gave Charity."

Silence fell over the group as they considered his words. They exchanged sheepish looks.

"To our ladies," Mick said holding up his glass.

"Our ladies," the others echoed and drank.

The women in the living room had finished discussing their dresses for the next evening and Granny and Cynthia were teasing Rayna about Josef in his European days. Beth leaned over to Savannah who was listening quietly.

"How goes the blending of our two worlds?" she enquired.

"Quite well actually," Savannah smiled. "I like the night shift, it has a lot happening."

"She covered up a vampire killing very smoothly last month," Charity informed Beth. "Tyson was very impressed."

Savannah blushed and tried to shrug it off.

"It was nothing; I just called Shani before my partner showed up. It was a vamp on vamp and NOPD didn't need to get involved," she said matter-of-factly. "And as to how things are with Tyson………I'm happy."

"I sense a "but" on the end of that sentence," Beth said gently.

Savannah leaned closer.

"Beth, I know you chose to be turned because of Mick, but was that all?" she asked in a low voice.

"That's a good question," Beth said sitting back and thinking. "I love Mick with my whole heart and I wanted forever with him. But the four years I had with him and his world made me sure of what I was joining. I wanted this."

The other three vampires in the room perked up.

"Savannah, its okay to be unsure. I hope that Tyson isn't pushing you to make a choice all ready," Rayna said in concern.

"No, Tyson hasn't even brought it up," Savannah quickly answered. "I just can't help thinking about it," she added, looking embarrassed. "Is there a right or wrong reason for wanting to be turned? Did you all choose like Beth?"

"I did," Cynthia spoke up immediately. "I saw the power and strength that Coraline and Philippe had. I loved them and wanted to be like them. I've never regretted it."

"I chose also but my reasons were more complicated," Rayna said. "Choices were so few for colonial women in the 1700s. My parents married me off to a man twenty years my senior and when influenza took Tobias two years later, convention still held me in a role I didn't want to follow. When Matthew came to town a few years later, he offered me an escape from small town rules. I grabbed that freedom and never looked back."

Granny smiled at Savannah kindly.

"There are many reasons to be turned and none are right or wrong. Beth chose love, Cynthia strength and Rayna freedom. And they are all happy they did."

"Did you choose to become a vampire as well?" Savannah asked her. A cloud passed over the older vampire's face, and then she smiled sadly.

"No child, I had no choices in my human life. My master thought it would be amusing to turn me. My only choice was to learn what I could to survive. I watched and learned quickly to keep from being destroyed. I have embraced what I am and I will not look back with regrets," Granny said seriously. "Just be sure that if you choose that it is for yourself and not out of obligation."

"In your heart you will know," Beth said.

Savannah felt the tight knot in her stomach release and she was grateful for the advice. Their understanding made her feel so much better.

The next evening, Beth stepped out on the patio at Josef's house and surveyed the area. Torches flickered around the perimeter and at the far end of the patio was an arbor decorated in fragrant lilacs and white roses. Josef spared no expense in bringing in Rayna's favorite flowers. Beth thought everything looked beautiful and just perfect.

Mick stopped in the doorway, enjoying the view of his Beth dressed in a deep wine colored strapless cocktail dress. She glowed in the torchlight. He went out to her and she turned to him with her eyes sparkling.

"Are you planning our ceremony?" he asked.

"I'm certainly getting ideas," she answered sliding her hands up the front of his black dress shirt. She played with the open collar, and then laced her fingers behind his neck. "This is beautiful."

"It is," he agreed and kissed her.

"Aw St. John, get a room. Don't you two ever quit?" Tyson groaned from behind them.

Breaking apart, Mick grinned at the Cajun vamp.

"What was that I saw going on in the media room ten minutes ago?" Mick shot back.

"We had a room," Tyson shrugged and pulled an embarrassed Savannah closer to his side. The human was blushing deeply, her flushed skin showing off the deep gold of her dress. Tyson was also in a black shirt and slacks. All the men had decided on wearing all black. The women provided the color splash, Cynthia shone in emerald green while Charity was lovely in deep purple.

As they all gathered outside, Granny swept out in a black and gold caftan, looking every inch an African queen. She had gold in her ears and at her wrists. She went straight to the arbor and beckoned for the others to gather around. They joined her, leaving an open space directly in front of her. Classical music played softly from hidden speakers and a smile broke over Granny's face as Rayna and Josef appeared in the doorway.

Rayna was breathtaking in a one-shouldered, iridescent white gown. Her hair hung loose and she wore her diamond dangles in her ears and the bracelet Josef had given to her at Mardi Gras. Josef was dashing in a crisp white shirt tucked into light gray slacks, but it was the happy glow in his dark brown eyes that everyone noticed. He held her right hand in his left as they walked out to face Granny, their friends surrounding them.

Granny nodded to the two and then addressed the group.

"Forever is a big word to our community. The vast amount of time it covers is daunting even to us. When two of our kind are willing to commit to each other it is a decision not lightly made. Josef and Rayna have decided to take this step together and they have invited us to be their witnesses. We are privileged to be included in this ceremony and our presence is what binds them in their promise," she said solemnly. She stepped forward and took their joined hands between hers and directed her next words to the couple.

"Josef, Rayna, do you both promise to commit fully to each other for as long as you share time on this earth?"

"We do," they responded, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"As we are your witnesses to this promise, we will support your choice. Our hope is that you will always feel as you do tonight," Granny said benevolently. "Do you wish to exchange any tokens to seal this promise?"

They handed her each a platinum band. Granny took them and nodded her approval.

"Then wear these as a symbol of the promise you have made here tonight," she said returning them to them. They slid the rings onto their left ring fingers.

"Blessed be children," Granny said leaning in to kiss each of them on the cheek. She then turned to a table inside the arbor and picked up a crystal goblet full of blood. She returned to the couple.

"Blood is life to our kind. Share this goblet as a sign of your commitment."

Rayna took the first drink and then handed it to Josef. He drank and then handed it back to her. They took turns finishing the blood and then gave the goblet back to Granny. Josef drew Rayna close in a passionate kiss. When they parted Rayna beamed up at him.

"I've waited over two hundred years to have my restlessness come to an end. With you I feel at peace," Rayna said softly.

"You fill a space that has been empty for too long," Josef told her, recalling Mick's words of the night before. "I don't want to face forever without you."

Granny looked at the two seriously, her hands on each one's shoulder.

"Remember the promises you have given each other," she instructed. Then she smiled. "Now let's celebrate."

The others clustered around the couple, giving them hugs and slaps on the back. Marissa appeared with a cart of refreshments for both vampires and humans. The celebration began.

As dawn approached, Josef and Rayna sought out Mick and Beth who were sitting together gazing at the city lights.

"Are you making plans?" Rayna asked Beth.

"I have lots of ideas," Beth nodded happily. "This was perfect."

"You are welcome to hold your commitment here if you wish," Josef offered generously.

"Thank you Josef, we will consider it," Mick responded. "And I think I'll need to brush up on my billiard skills. Your mind will definitely be back in the game," he added, remembering how this all started.

"Count on it," Josef chuckled, hugging Rayna close. "I have everything a vamp could want." He kissed his lady happily.

End story.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be writing a continuation of Remembrance next. I want to blend her into the final 9 chapters of the show. I hope you will give it a try and let me know what you think. It is fun to play in two Moonlight worlds. Let me know what you think of this story. Thanks.**


End file.
